Fool For Love
by eliza28
Summary: We all know that Bella can handle even the biggest of secrets, but what happens when they both have secrets to keep? And will Bella find the strength to save the ones she loves? BxE, AxJ, RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Twilight or anything else that the talented Stephenie Meyer has ever written.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfict so be gentle, but I do want honest reviews so if it's terrible and I shouldn't waste my time let me know. I have about 15 chapters written already so if you like it, just ask and I'll post quickly. I also have another story started so if you really really like this one I'll post the next one when you tell me to. Thank you! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One: I'm Feeling Kinda Strange**

**BPOV**

I could feel my father's presence as I laid here burning. The flames were whipping through every part of my body and time stood still. It seemed like I had been burning for days, months, maybe even years, time meant nothing compared to the pain. As sudden as the pain started, it stopped. With the last thud of my heart, the pain was gone and I would never be the same.

Five years ago, my father was on a fishing trip on the La Push Indian reservation with his best friend Billy Black when he was attacked. He and Billy were bringing in their days catch as a woman with red hair and crimson eyes sauntered toward them. She attacked Charlie and at the same moment her teeth pierced his skin, Billy's body exploded leaving a giant wolf in its place _(A/N: I know Billy was never a wolf in the book but go with me here this is my version though it pales in comparison to the original)._ The wolf attacked the woman and took her down. Three days later Charlie awoke from his fiery hell and Billy explained everything that had happened and what he had become.

Charlie had been attacked by a vampire named Victoria there was another with her named James and the Quileute tribes' protectors had been hunting them. The Quileutes were descendant of wolves, the only natural enemy of vampires and had been protecting the area for centuries. James was a "vegetarian" vampire and only drank the blood of animals so he had been permitted to stay in the area, but Victoria was a whole other story. When she bit Charlie her venom had turned him in to a vampire. Billy introduced him to James and they all decided to work together to keep future "carnivorous" vampires far away from the area of La Push and Forks, Washington. James taught Charlie how to live on animal blood and interact with humans. Charlie had unparalleled self-control and mastered it in under a week. Just in time for him to come home and tell me and my mother, Renee what had happened.

My mother was terrified and immediately ran from him taking me with her. He was devastated, but still loved both of us and kept in touch. I finally convinced my mother that it was safe for me to visit. Every summer I would live with Charlie in Alaska and always came home in one piece. After four years, my mother finally got the courage to come with me and see the monster she had run away from years ago. She and I decided that we would surprise him with her visit. When he saw her he was overcome with happiness. He lost control of his vampire strength for one second while he was hugging her and broke three of her ribs with one squeeze. She ran again and never looked back.

My mother eventually found someone new and got remarried. They were moving to Florida and I knew that if I went with them, I would never see my father again. I decided to move in with my dad at least until Renee and Phil got settled in Florida. Charlie was moving to Forks to spend time with Billy and James and I was meeting him there. I was 17, starting at a new school during my junior year and, oh yeah, living with my vampire father. What could go wrong?

I arrived in Forks and was greeted enthusiastically by my father. However, he didn't dare touch me after what happened with my mother. We rode home from the airport and he informed me that he had two surprises for me at home. The first was my very own truck! Sure it was ancient and not much to look at, but I loved it. The second was that he was going to introduce me to his friend James who was the vampire that taught him how to not kill humans. As we walked up to the door my father turned to me and gave me a very serious look.

"Isabella," uh oh, he only called me that when he meant business, "I want you to be careful around James, I've never told you this before because I didn't want to scare you, but you have abnormally appetizing blood and I don't know exactly how James will react to it."

_What? Why does my blood have to smell so good can't I be normal in any aspect of my life?_

"I've warned James, but just watch him."

"Ok dad, I'll be careful. Promise"

With that we entered the house. I turned the corner and standing in my father kitchen was a beautiful, pale man with golden eyes who I knew instantly was James. In one moment everything changed. A gust of wind blew by me as the door closed, I saw James' nostrils flare and his expression changed from curiosity to ferocity. James growled and lunged toward me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie flying at him, but before he made contact James sank his teeth into my shoulder. That was the last thing I remember before the darkness washed over me and the fire consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the Edward action figure that my best friend Hallie gave me for Valentines day, sadly no real anything.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter so you can get a better idea of whether or not you like the story and/or my writing. Be honest I can handle it and I have lost of free time on my hands for the next couple of days so I can post a lot if you want. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Two: You Could Prove Me Wrong**

With the last "thud" of my heart I opened my eyes.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed, "Oh thank goodness I know how painful that was I'm so glad it's over!"

"It wasn't so bad dad," I lied. It was the most painful experience of my life. I can say that now that my life is over now I just have my existence to go through. The realization made me chuckle a bit.

"How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment. I felt amazing. I felt strong, like I could see everything and think everything at once, but most of all I was thirsty.

"Thirsty, very thirsty" I said.

"Well let's go hunt and I can introduce to your new life and diet."

I smiled realizing that my becoming a vampire made Charlie happy. When I was burning during my transformation Charlie kept chanting things like, "I'm so sorry" and "not my little girl" but now that he saw I was ok it seemed that all his unhappiness faded away. Anything that made my father happy did the same for me. Charlie had never minded being a vampire until he had hurt my mother, but now that she was happy again he seemed at peace about the matter. Personally, I was just so happy to be something other than plain old Bella. I had never been normal so this didn't really change that much for me. Except the whole overpowering thirst thing…dang I had better go hunt before I come across a human.

Charlie and I ran into the woods at our new super-human vampire speed to find our prey. Running this fast was amazing, when I was a human I couldn't even walk across a flat surface without falling over and now I was flying over the rocks and branches effortlessly. I knew this whole vampire thing wouldn't be so bad. We stopped when we smelled a herd of elk just a few feet away. At first, Charlie just showed me what to do, I studied him carefully and when we came upon the second herd I took down a buck that was ten times my size. I got my fill and we decided to head back to town and see just how well I could handle the smell of human blood.

Charlie and I walked slowly back to the neighborhood full of humans and before we got too close, I took a deep breath to test myself. I smell a thousand different appetizing smells. It made my mouth water and my throat burned, but thankfully I had inherited my father's incredible self-control. Charlie was so proud he couldn't contain himself, he hugged me with all of his might and the gasped.

"Bells, I'm so sorry are you hurt, I can't believe I just did that!"

"Dad, I'm stronger than you now, remember?" I hugged him with all my might to prove it.

"Ouch, point taken."

We walked closer to the humans and our home, I was completely in control. When got into the house Charlie gave me an awkward smile.

"Bells, remember how when I became a vampire I came back looking a little more…handsome?" I nodded. "Well honey, look in the mirror."

I was so confused. What was he talking about I had never looked anything but plain how could that change in a matter of days. I walked up to the mirror and gasped. The creature looking back at me had my long, wavy brown hair and my uneven lips, but she was even paler than I had even been and she looked so strong and beautiful. I knew this had to be my eyes playing tricks on me there was no way I could ever look like that. I looked away quickly it made me sad to see that amazing creature looking back at me when I knew that would never be what I really looked like.

We spent the next week hunting and perfecting my self control around humans. Within a week my eyes had gone from blood red to gold, a more socially acceptable color, and I no longer had to wear the annoying contacts. My week of practice came to and end Sunday night because Monday morning would be my first day of school. I took a shower in the morning and got ready for my test. Let's just hope everyone lives through the new girl's first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own two adorable dachshund mix puppies named Scout and Tank.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Linkkinparkk, my first reviewer and thanks to her I am posting up to chapter 4 today. Thank you for the confidence boost!** ** This is a way long chapter, but I didn't want to split it up so...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: I Get My Panties in a Bunch**

**EPOV**

I woke up dreading the upcoming day. It was the first day back at school, could anything be more painfully dull than school? I went downstairs to have breakfast with my family. We were a strange assortment of exceptional people. I was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife as were all of my siblings. My father, Carlisle, was incredibly smart and an abnormally good surgeon it was almost as if he had an extra power to heal. My mother, Esme, had the gift of being able to love with extreme force and she was the heart of our family. I had two sisters and two brothers, all adopted into our family. Rosalie was incredibly beautiful and sure of herself. Emmett, her boyfriend and adopted brother was supernaturally strong and the clown of the family. Jasper, my other brother, had the ability to control the feelings and moods of those surrounding him. Alice, his girlfriend and my favorite sister was the most exceptional of all of us. She could see the future. I don't know if my father had looked for extraordinary children when he adopted us, but it's what he got. We used to joke with him that his love for the X-Men movies had driven him to find us all, but we knew it was just some strange twist of fate. I had the most annoying "gift" of all; I could hear people's thoughts. I couldn't turn it off and most of the time I had tune the "voices" out just to seem normal and get through the day. We all kept our special "gifts" secret. No one needed to know what little freaks we all were.

We ate breakfast all together every morning. Today, Alice was gushing over the arrival of a new student and how they would soon become good friends, but weirdly she couldn't see the girl clearly in her visions. We climbed in to my silver Volvo and head off for another year of tedious high school.

**BPOV**

I pulled up to Forks High School and with one final breath of human free air in my car I began my test. I walked into the front office and walked up to the red haired receptionist.

"Hello" I said, "My name is Isabella Swan, this is my first day and I need my class schedule."

The receptionist looked up at me and gasped, staring at me like she couldn't form a coherent thought. _Did I really look that terrible?_ Maybe the damp Forks air had made my hair a frizz-ball.

"Here you are Ms. Swan" she finally said, "Have a great day!"

_Yeah right._ First day in a new school, apparently looking like total crap and then there was the whole wonderful burning in my throat that all but consumed my thoughts. _This will be a great day. _At least I was still sarcastic as a vampire. I walked to my first class anticipating the worst. My first class was my favorite subject, English. I had read every book on the reading list and knew that it would probably be my easiest class all year. All throughout class people kept staring at me, even the teacher! _What was with this place had they never had a new student? _As the bell rang a gangly nerdy boy came up to me, I had to give him credit he was the first person brave enough so talk to me.

"You must be Isabella Swan. My name is Eric."

"Yes and I prefer Bella actually."

"Do you need help finding your next class?" he seemed nice, but I was not in any place to make friends. _Anyway, weren't humans supposed to instinctively know to stay away from vampires? Animals did. Ha! There's proof, animals ARE smarter than humans. _

"Actually I think I know where I'm going thank you. See ya!" I figured I would let him leave before I scared him silly. Everyone kept staring at me all day; every once in a while someone would muster up enough courage to say something but they were quickly scared away when them came too close. _Ok so maybe I purposefully showed them my teeth when they were about to come too close, but no need to split hairs._ Finally, it was lunch time. This should be fun. I don't think anyone in here would be very happy if I ate my lunch with them. The idea made me giggle a bit, which made me look totally crazy, but who cares I wasn't really planning on making many human friends in this town. We would be leaving in a matter of years and then there was that whole "me maybe killing anyone who got to close" thing.

I got a bottle of diet coke and an apple for lunch. Let the anorexia rumors start… I sat down at an empty table hoping no one would join me. Everyone looked at the empty seats next to me longingly but no one actually acted on their desires. Thankfully, neither did I…_ha-ha_. Just then a pixie-like girl with spiky dark hair skipped over to me and hugged me tightly. Her blood began to lure me in. It smelled so sweet and she was just so close. I held it together. She was my friend, not my meal.

"Hi Bella! My name is Alice Cullen I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

_Wait! Did she really just touch my ice cold skin and not flinch? What was wrong with her!?_

"Hi" I said sheepishly.

"Want to sit with me and my family? We're all very friendly!"

"Sure…"

I reluctantly followed her across the cafeteria to a table full of three of the most beautiful people I had ever seen and a Greek God.

**EPOV**

All day I saw the new girl, Bella, in everyone's mind. They were all infatuated by her, especially the boys. Most of them had already started planning how they would ask her out. Everyone seemed strangely intimidated by this fragile looking girl, I didn't understand it. It wasn't until lunch that I actually got to see her with my own eyes. She was pretty, but not anything amazing. She looked up and our eyes locked. I saw into her soul through those golden eyes, I had been wrong. She was much more than beautiful. I don't think there is a word strong enough to describe how amazing she looked. Now I understood the infatuation. I had never seen something like her, no girl had ever sparked my interest before but now this one little girl set off my internal fireworks. She had long wavy brown hair, pale skin and the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I saw her walking with Alice towards our table. Alice introduced her to our family and came to me last. I had been trying to hear her thoughts the whole time she was near me but couldn't. Maybe if I looked into her eyes I would unlock the door blocking her thoughts from me. I looked up into her golden eyes again and for the first time in 17 years my mind went blank.

**BPOV**

I came to the table of models with Alice and met my first friends in Forks.

"Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend," he was blond, cute, and as I looked at him a wave of calm swept over me.

"Emmett, my brother," a brown haired giant bear-like boy jump up and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to, his scent made my throat burn. It was going to be a long year if this strange group of humans didn't realize the danger in being close to me.

"his girlfriend Rosalie," she looked like a blond haired supermodel and I hung my head knowing what I looked like next to her.

"and my brother Edward." As she said his name his head snapped up and his eyes met mine with such force I thought he could see into my soul. My heart would've skipped a beat if it could beat.

"Hi!" everyone, but Edward, said. Alice leaned down and whispered to him "breathe" which I could only hear because of my super vampire hearing. He took in a deep breath and smiled the most heart-melting crooked smile I had ever seen. Right then the bell rang and as I turned around to head to class I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. This had been a natural occurrence in my human life, but was a first since I became a vampire.

"Bella!" Alice called, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, just a little embarrassed." I said as I quickly stood up hoping not too many people noticed the extreme speed of my movements. "We had better get to class. I'll see you guys later." I waved goodbye and took off for Biology. I was the first one in the room and my new Biology teacher, Mr. Varner, escorted me to my seat with a little too much enthusiasm for a teacher_. Ok, I know this was my first time interacting with humans since I had become a vampire, but seriously what was with people today?_ Ugh, I hated being so different, at least this weekend we would visit the Blacks and I would finally get to interact with someone who not only knew what I was, but was almost as weird as I was. Just then the sound of the chair next to me sliding on the ground interrupted my happy thought. I looked over to see a pair of glittering emerald eyes staring at me. Edward was my lab partner, well at least I would have one class where I kind of new someone. We exchanged greetings quickly before Mr. Varner began his lesson. During his whole lecture I felt the urge to look at Edward, to touch him, well that wasn't going to happen. Even if his sister didn't freak when she felt my cold skin I don't think he would like touching someone who felt like a corpse. Instead I gave in to my first urge, glancing at Edward a few times throughout class and every time saw him staring back at me with a frustrated expression. I started getting angry with him. _Who was this boy and why did he look at me like that!?_ The anger made my throat burn and I knew I had had all I could take for one day. I made an excuse up that I felt sick and headed to the door, giving Edward one last glance as I walked by. _Bad idea._ I tripped, but before I hit the ground two strong arms caught me, sending an electric shock through my whole body that instantly told me who it was. Edward picked me up at set me back on my feet. My throat burned with a new ferocity and all I could think about was asking Edward to help me to my car, taking him home with me and tasting human blood for the first time. Before I could act on my desires I ran from him and went home to wait for Charlie before we went hunting.

**EPOV**

I finally caught my breath after Alice's little reminder, but I still couldn't find my voice so I just smiled at the beautiful creature in front of me. The bell rang before I could say anything intelligent and she ran off without another word tripping on the way which only made her more adorable. I walked in to Biology and my whole world lit up when I saw who was sitting in the chair next to mine. She was my lab partner. Maybe this time I could actually talk to her. She turned and looked into my eyes. All hope of coherent conversation was lost in that moment. We managed a cordial greeting before the lesson started. Since I couldn't talk to her maybe I could figure out how to hear her mind. I spent the whole lesson concentrating on trying to find her "voice". I had never worked so hard at this. Thoughts usually flowed to me without any effort on my part. _ I wonder what's so different about this girl. _Other than how amazing I already thought she was without knowing one thing about her. She kept looking over at me and every time it sent shivers down my spine and warmed my whole body. _Well that was a new reaction_. Before class was over she suddenly got an angry look on her face and left complaining of some sickness. She glanced at me as she walked by, tripping as she did. I caught her and electricity coursed through my body. As soon as she was on her feet she gave me a terrifying look and her eyes seemed to turn black. She ran and I stared at her like an idiot, as soon as she left my heart sunk. I wanted to see her again, to hold her, hear her thoughts, anything. I had never felt this way before and I wanted to know why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. In fact I do not even own the computer I am typing on write now, but it does belong to my adorable husband who thinks I'm a nut-case half of the time, but loves me anyway.**

**A/N: Bad news-I am stuck on how to transition the part of this story that I am working on...Good news-I have 15 chapters already written so I have some time. No need to worry. Ok this is the last chapter you get tonight, but I promise more in the morning if you review, last time I checked I had 3 reviews and I promise the next chapter will be dedicated to them and I might even put the titles of their stories on there too. Anyway, here's chapter 4...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Four: I Don't Know if I Belong**

**BPOV**

The next day I walked in to school with more confidence, knowing what to expect. A few more people got the courage to talk to me. A boy named Mike came up to me after Spanish to introduce himself.

"Hey there, my name is Mike Newton. You're Bella right?"

"Yes, hi."

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No I can't say that I do"

His face lit up a bit, which concerned me.

"Did you want one?"

_Oh good lord really?_

"Thank you for the offer Mike, but no thanks." With that I walked to lunch moving a little too fast to be considered human.

I got in line and bought my apple and diet coke like yesterday and then looked for a place to sit. I saw Alice waving to me frantically and went to sit with her and her family. They were frighteningly accepting of me, but I didn't care, they accepted me and that's all I needed. I sat down in between Alice and Edward and began to pretend to drink my diet coke.

"Bella seriously, diet coke? You're not fat or anything and that stuff tastes like crap!" Emmett said bluntly.

"I actually prefer the taste to any other kind of pop." I replied, which was true it's the only drink I could actually keep down if need be so the best for pretending like I actually drank pop and not…well…blood. **(A/N: Random I know, but I'm a total Diet Coke addict...I've had 4 today...just wanted to put a little bit of me in the story :)**

"You're just weird then." If only he knew.

"Bella?" Alice chimed, "Are you busy this weekend? Rosalie and I are dying to give you a makeover! I mean you're gorgeous and all without our help, but with our help, no one could keep their eyes off you." She gave Edward a sly little look that I did not understand, but he must have because he looked back annoyed.

"Alice, don't be silly no amount of makeup could ever make me steal attention away from you and Rosalie." I said dejected.

"You're right you don't even need makeup to be the prettiest girl in the world." Edward whispered. I was the only one who heard him.

_Did he really just say that? Edward, the most amazing god-like creature, just said I was pretty? I must have heard him wrong…_

"Actually Alice, I do have plans this weekend but how about next weekend. I'm going to warn you though, it may take ALL weekend."

"Yay! We can have a sleepover/makeover party! Oh Bella, I can't wait!" Alice jumped up and down like a giddy child about to get a bowl of ice cream. I was actually looking forward to it, but I knew I would have to skip school Friday to hunt in preparation. The bell rang and Edward and I walked in silence to Biology.

"Bella, how are you liking your first week at Forks High School?" Edward asked.

"Actually it has gone much better than I expected, mainly thanks to your sister." I admitted.

"Alice can be a bit much to handle, but she always means well."

I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt with this bronze-haired boy. I wanted to talk to him forever, to hear his velvet voice say my name again, or anything for that matter.

"Edward, are you and your siblings all adopted or just Jasper and Rosalie?" Saying his name made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach.

"No we all are. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, but the rest of us aren't related at all."

"Oh" was all I could come up with. Looking into his bright green eyes made me lose all train of thought. I thought I was the one who was supposed to do that to people. Not the other way around.

"So why did you come to Forks?" Edward asked.

At that moment my generic answer I gave everyone was no where to be found and my mouth worked of its own accord.

"My mom got remarried and moved to Florida with her new husband." I blurted.

"Oh I see. So she sent you to live with your father?"

"No!" I snapped, "I sent myself I'm not a child Edward!"

The anger made my throat burn.

Edward looked away ashamed. "Sorry, that's not how I meant it."

That was the last thing we said to each other all day. I made it through the rest of my classes without the thirst overwhelming me and proudly drove my wonderful truck home. The rest of the week went by without much incident. Every day more and more people began to talk to me, I shot down more and more boys' confusing attempts to hit on me, and I sat with the Cullens at lunch. Emmett constantly made me laugh, he was already like the big brother I had always wanted, Rosalie and Alice talked about the next weekends festivities, Jasper sat peacefully, and after Tuesday Edward didn't try to talk to me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is kind of a short chapter, but if you play nice and review I will put another up today that is much longer. This chapter is dedicated to my 3 reviewers and their stories:**

**Linkkinparkk - Blossom**

**SimplyDazzling - Face Down**

**Witty Kate - My Hard Time**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Five: So I Won't Take You Seriously**

**BPOV**

It was finally Saturday and I got to see Jacob! I hadn't seen him since I had…changed. I hoped with my whole heart that he would still be my friend. Charlie and I drove down to La Push and as we got out of the car I saw an all-grown-up Jacob running towards me.

"Bells!" he cried as he picked me up hugging me, "Oh my goodness it's so good to see you! Holy crap you're cold, I mean dad warned me, but jeez!"

His closeness did not bother me like Alice's had, he was a werewolf and his blood repulsed me instead of enticing me. I was a little thankful for that, I needed to hunt and I don't think it would've gone well if he was human.

"Oh Jacob it's so good to see you! You're really not afraid of me?"

"Why on earth would I be afraid of you Bells? You're still my best friend in the whole world!"

"I know, but now I…ya know…drink animal blood and stuff." I said embarrassed.

"Hey, I eat meat. I don't really think it's all that different."

"I knew there was a reason we were best friends!"

We walked in to say "hi" to Billy before we grabbed the motorcycles Jake had rebuilt. When I was human Charlie never let me do anything dangerous like that, but now that I was virtually indestructible he finally conceded.

Flying on that motorcycle was like nothing I had ever experienced. Wait, except my own freaky fast vampire running. But it was still wonderful. Jake and I spent the whole day on the beach catching up; thankfully the sun has still hidden by the clouds. I didn't know if Jacob could handle my cold skin if it started to sparkle in the sunshine. My skin in the sun was blinding, I shone like I was made of a gazillion tiny diamonds. Everything was easy with Jacob. We talked for hours without effort. He asked me what it was like to be a vampire and I asked him what it was like to become a wolf at the drop of a hat. Two freaks bonding over their freakiness. The day came to an end too soon. It was so nice to finally be able to talk to someone other than Charlie about the fact that I was a vampire. Charlie and I went home to "sleep" before we went hunting all day Sunday. We hunted all day in preparation for my next week at school and came home once again to "sleep". Since vampires can't actually sleep I usually sat in bed all night reading my favorite books, but ever since the first day of school I had become distracted by my own thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. _I can't believe I just admitted that, even to myself. So not okay. _ I hated that fact that he was so much control over my thoughts. Hated it and loved it, though I would never admit that. I tried everything I could, read every book I had, listened to every CD, but nothing worked. His eyes kept penetrating my mind. Stupid, green, sparkling eyes that seemed to light up whenever I looked at them making my heart flutter…_ok so it doesn't flutter but it would if it could!_ I finally found a book hiding at the top of my bookcase that could distract me…Dracula. I read all night laughing about how he pictured us. In the morning I went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie. He looked at me with a grin.

"What were you laughing about all night?" he asked.

"Umm…I was reading Dracula," I finally admitted.

We look at each other for a whole second and then burst out laughing.

**Review if you want the next chapter! I really hope you do because it has one of my favorite parts I've written so far and you should get a little chuckle out of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own a shoe collection that takes up two closets and even Alice would be proud of.**

**A/N: I'm a bit sad that no one reviewed yesterday and I was gonna hold this chapter ransom, but then I saw how many people were reading my story and got all excited. Anyway, here is chapter six. I love it and I hope you do too. Please tell me how I'm doing...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Six: 'Cause You're Kind of a Jerk**

**BPOV**

I went to school in high spirits today. _Thank you Bram Stoker. _I pulled in to the parking lot, parked my wonderful, beat up old truck and got out. Just then I realized that I had parked right next to a particular silver Volvo full of some of my favorite people and Edward, the current thorn in my side. I walk towards them with a huge grin on my face left over from my night with Dracula. _Funny, since I pretty much was Dracula._ The thought made my smile even bigger.

"What is that look about Bella!?" Alice trilled, "What did YOU do this weekend?"

Not realizing what she really meant I replied with, "Nothing, just hung out with Jacob."

"Who the hell is Jacob!?" Edward blurted out. The way he said it sounded so possessive and made me even angrier with him.

"What's it to you!?" I was fuming. I turned right around and started walking straight to class. I heard someone running after me.

"I swear Edward if that's you following me you had bet-"

"Bella it's just me" Alice yelled before I could finish me threats.

"Oh, sorry Alice you're brother just makes me so mad."

"It's ok Bee." Hearing her nickname for me instantly melted all my anger and, against my better judgment, I turned around and hugged her tightly, but gently. Her scent made my throat burn, but I was not thirsty and I was actually getting quite used to the whole closeness with humans thing.

"Jeez Bee what was that for?"

"You gave me a nickname!" I sang.

"You're so adorable Bella. Anyway…is that Jacob kid the reason you were so smiley this morning?" she said assumingly.

"Oh, what? No. He's just a friend. I was smiling about a funny book I read last night."

"Oh" Alice said disappointed, "Well at least Edward will be happy to hear that."

"What!? Why on earth would he care if a guy was making me smile?" I demanded.

"Oh you know…because he wants to be the guy that makes you smile," she said grinning mischievously.

"Oh whatever you lying little pixie, you know this isn't A Mid Summer Nights Dream or something where you can trick him in to wanting me with the milk of a flower."

"Oh I don't think I would have to resort to that…but think what you want." With that Alice skipped to class leaving me standing in the hallway with my mouth open and my mind reeling.

_No way did she just say that! Ok she did, but she didn't mean it did she? Edward…want ME? Plain brown hair, brown eyes me?_ Well crap that wasn't even true now. Now that I was a vampire, I had golden eyes and I could kill someone with one hug. I couldn't get close to a human. I shouldn't even being worried about this anyway there was no way that Alice was right. Edward could have any girl in the school and I was definitely not the prettiest girl in the school. Even if he, by some miracle, did like me that way he would run the second he found out what I really was. They all would, so they couldn't know. My day that had started so well just did a 180 and I was spiraling down a drain of depression.

**EPOV**

After spending the whole weekend thinking about Bella and just wishing that I could see her face, it was Monday and I would finally get to see her again. I pulled in to the parking lot and parked next to her truck. She was sitting inside it looking more beautiful than ever. We all got out and Bella came over to say "hi" with a huge, heartbreakingly beautiful smile on her face. I melted when I saw her lit up like that.

"What is that look about Bella!?" Alice trilled, "What did YOU do this weekend?"

I knew that every guy in this school had tried to ask her out this weekend. I searched through their minds trying to figure out if she had said yes to one of them. No one was thinking about a date they had with Bella and I sighed with relief…a second too soon.

"Nothing just hung out with Jacob," she said cheerfully.

"Who the hell is Jacob?" I blurted before really thinking.

"What's it to you!?" she yelled and then spun around and stormed off faster than I had ever seen anyone move. Oh no. I didn't want to upset her like that. _Wait a minute. No! Who was this guy and why could he make her smile like that? I wanted to be the one to make her smile. The only one!_

'_Nice going Edward!' _I heard all my siblings think. I stormed off to class and knew that I wouldn't hear a single word any of my teachers said today. I searched for Alice's mind to see if she had calmed Bella down just in time to see Bella telling her that Jacob was just a friend and that it had been a book that made her smile so big. My spirits soared! I still wasn't going to hear anything my teachers said, but now I would be happy in my absence. I followed her all day in other people minds, preferably girls' minds because I just did not want to see the fantasies that all of the guys at school were coming up with involving my Bella. '_My Bella' did I really just think that? Ugh I wish!_ Finally it was lunch time and now it was my turn to see her with my own eyes. Oh no, she stilled looked pissed.

**BPOV**

Finally it was lunch time which meant seeing my friends, pretending to eat and, ugh, seeing Edward. I had decided to forget about the whole "being abandoned by my friends if they find out I'm a vampire" thing and was in a decent mood again. Then I saw his face. He was smiling his stupid, perfect, heart-melting, crooked grin. _Ugh, why did he have to be so damn amazing looking._ At least he made me so furious that I could concentrate on that…that and his wonderful green eyes. _Dammit. Stop it Bella!_ I walked over to our table for my daily bone-crushing hug from my brother bear Emmett and a kiss on the cheek from Rosalie and Alice. Only a small burn in the back of my throat today, I was getting much better at this. Still no taking chances if I was going to be around humans all weekend, I had to hunt Friday. Today I sat as far away from Edward as possible, but he just kept smiling and staring at me.

"What Edward!?" I snapped.

"What? Oh, nothing" he hid his face, but never stopped smiling.

Alice gave him a look that I didn't quite understand.

"Totally and completely." Edward said quietly to Alice.

_Wait a minute, I don't think I ever heard her ask a question and if anyone could hear it I could…maybe it was just some weird sibling thing._

Alice smile at me and no one else seemed to notice the unusual exchange so I just shrugged it off. The bell rang and, not wanting to walk with Edward, I got up and walk to class just a little too fast.

**EPOV**

I sat at lunch grinning from ear to ear without even realizing it. She walked in and it took all my strength to stay sitting in my chair and not run over and hold her in my arms. I can't think about that though, she is so mad at me there is no way she would ever want me that way…and the fact that she is the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid my eyes on and I knew too well that I was not the only one who thought that didn't do much for my confidence.

"What Edward!?" she snapped. Oh no, she hates me. Not even that could ruin my mood today I was determined.

"What? Oh, nothing," I said embarrassed.

'_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you're in love with her aren't you!' _Alice thought.

"Totally and completely," I beamed. _Oh crap! I just said that out loud didn't I?_ Well let's just hope Bella didn't notice that one. I just couldn't concentrate on keeping my secret when all I could do was think about her. The bell rang and Bella was up and out before anyone else even moved. _How did she keep doing that?_ Maybe I wasn't the only one with a secret…or I was just being crazy.

She didn't talk to me during Biology or the rest of the week. All I could think about was the fact that on Friday night she would be sleeping at my house. I would find a way to tell her how I felt.

Bella wasn't in school on Friday and I started worrying that she might be sick. I sincerely hoped that she was ok. I couldn't imagine Bella being sick and defenseless, it hurt to think about. Then another terrible thought came in to my mind. Would she still be spending the night at my house this weekend? I searched for Alice's mind and saw that Bella was still coming and relaxed a bit. I missed her. Even if she didn't feel the same way for me as I felt for her I loved her and missed her. I couldn't wait until tonight to see her…but I would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Here's another longer chapter. I have a wedding this weekend and it looks like we may get trapped up in the mountains by the snow so if I don't update I promise three chapters when I get back. Hope you're liking this so far. Let me know! I do read all my reviews and my reviewers stories. Here ya go...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Seven: Too Good to Believe**

**BPOV**

It was finally Friday morning and I was going to spend all weekend with my closest friends…human friends. Ugh, the burn was back, I needed to hunt. It was as if the weather was on my side for once. Today, the day I wasn't in school, was the first sunny day I had seen in Forks since school started and I couldn't have gone to school if I wanted to. No one could see me in the sunlight without knowing I wasn't human. However, no one would see me out in the woods finally quenching my thirst the only way I allowed myself. Today I was stalking a bear, but as I was about to pounce it reminded me of Emmett and I switched my course. No way was I killing anything that looked like my brother bear. I truly loved Emmett as a brother, Jasper too, but thankfully he did not remind me of any wild animal I had come across. I really was quite good at the whole self-control thing, maybe even better than Charlie. After taking down almost a whole herd of elk I figured I was full enough for it to be safe.

I had promised to be ready to go at 5pm so at 4pm I jumped in the shower. I knew they were going to dress me up and do my makeup so I left my face clean and put on my favorite skinny jeans and a black tee. At 5:00 pm exactly I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and gasped.

"Edward, _what_ are you doing here?"

"The girls wanted to go home and get everything ready so I offered to come pick you up while they prepared," he explained.

"Oh, well ok," I said quietly.

We walked to the car and he opened my door for me to get in. I looked at him awkwardly, but got in. _Why was he being so nice?_ About half way through our car ride Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, tell me about your mother."

"Well…she is spontaneous, wonderful, eccentric and my best friend. I miss her every day, but I know she's being taken care of by someone else know and I can stop worrying." _Oh. My. God. Did I really just blurt all of that out?_

"Bella I'm sorry for ever implying that you didn't choose to come here and that your mother controlled you. I see now that you are more the parent than she ever was."

"Well someone has to be," I admitted.

"Bella you are truly like no one I've ever met," he said gazing into my eyes.

"Edward! Watch the road you're going to get yourself killed…us killed." He didn't know that even if he wrapped the car around a tree I could easily walk away from the accident, but he couldn't. Thinking about him hurt caused me physical pain, but not the normal throat burning pain, but something else. Something I had never felt before. I felt the car come to a stop and looked up. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was a huge, Victorian style white mansion. While I was marveling at the house, Edward had walked around the car and was opening my door for me again.

"Why are you being so nice Edward?"

"What? Can't I have manners?" he smiled.

_Ugh that smile, I can't even think when he smiles at me like that. Stupid, cocky, gorgeous boy-man._

"Come on in," he opened the door and the inside was as amazing as the outside. There were windows everywhere letting any light there was pour in. Thank goodness it was cloudy toward or I'd be sparkling all over their house while they ran in terror. Thankfully, Edward interrupted my, oh so happy thoughts.

"Bella, these are our parents Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle said.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy you're here the girls have been talking about you non-stop since last week," she gushed as she gave me a huge Cullen hug. My throat barely responded. I was prepared for a weekend of human fun. It was then that I realized that no one in the Cullen family seemed to notice my ice-cold skin. Maybe I could touch Edward without him backing away. _What!? No Bella! Stop thinking about him like that he doesn't like you that way!_

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie called at the same time. I ran to hug them knowing that I could easily handle it. I loved being able to act normal with them. I had no problem with being a vampire, but it was so nice to know that I could actually have relationships with humans. Humans like Edward…_Quit that Bella!_

"C'mon let's get you ready for our movie night!" Alice chimed.

"Alice, we're watching movies. How cute do I have to look for that?" I pleaded.

"Silly Bella, you never know who might walk by as we're watching movies," she said with a wink.

"Alice, don't get any ideas. He does not like me like that," I sighed.

"Who ever could this 'he' be that you are talking about Ms. Swan. I personally have no idea what you're talking about," She giggled.

"Oh and by the way, he totally does!" Rosalie whispered as she jumped up and ran to get my "movie outfit".

I felt my whole heart lift when she said these words. Maybe he really does…then the realization hit me that he could never love me after he found out what I really was and I didn't know if I was strong enough to be close to him if he did want me like that. I had seen what happened to my parents and I knew how much my dad loved my mom. Just then Rosalie came back with my outfit. _Oh no!_ I her hand she held a matching pair of black Victoria's Secret short shorts and a camisole. Before I could protest I was pulled into the bathroom, dressed and my makeup was done. How was it that I was an all powerful vampire and these two tiny girls could completely overpower me? Oh well, it was kind of fun after all. When they were done they led me to a mirror and once again my eyes played tricks on me. A tall, skinny, beautiful brunette was staring back at me. She was wearing the same clothes as me, but they looked 100 times better on her. I had to look away before I became overwhelmed with sadness. _Why did my eyes have to do this to me? _

We skipped downstairs arm in arm to watch some good girlie movies. The first one was my favorite, She's The Man. After that was dinner. _How was I going to get out of this one?_ I decided to just eat the food. I'd have to throw it up later, but better than them suspecting anything.

"Esme dinner smells delicious thank you," I lied. It did smell good, but not to me, not anymore. We all ate together, all meaning Brother Bear, Jasper and Edward too. Surprisingly, I was very thankful to Alice and Rosalie for making me look better than my normal self. Edward stared at me all through dinner and if I could have, I would have been blushing. However, as flattered as I was, this meant someone was watching me eat and I actually had to swallow. I excused myself immediately after dinner to get rid of the food in my stomach. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and straight in to Edward. _Crap!_

"Hey Edward," I said calmly.

"Bella are you ok? It sounded like you were getting sick in there." He looked so sweet and concerned.

"Nope. I'm feeling fine. Thanks though Edward." I loved saying his name. It was then that I became very aware of his hand on my arm. He had grabbed my arm to steady me when I ran into him. His touch sent tingles through my arm and I never wanted him to let go. Just as I thought that, he let go.

"Bella, you're freezing! Come on lets get you under a blanket."

I knew it was too good to be true. We walked in to the movie room to find Alice and Jasper on one couch, Emmet and Rosalie on the second, and the third open for us. Edward seemed to notice, but pulled me on to the couch and went to get a blanket. When he came back he wrapped it around me and sat on the floor next to my couch. I looked to Alice for advice and she gave me an encouraging wink. Just then I saw Edward beaming. _Did he know what we were thinking? He only started smiling when I looked at Alice it must be something else…_

"Edward," I said quietly, "you don't have to sit on the floor, it doesn't look very comfortable and well, there is enough room for you on the couch..."

He didn't move an inch he just sat there doing nothing.

"…unless you prefer the floor, never mind." My heart sank. He finally jumped up and sat right next to me on the couch giving me that damn crooked smile. _What the hell is he trying to do to me? If I had a beating heart it would have stopped and started 10 times tonight!_

Everyone chuckled at Edward as he jumped onto the couch.

We were watching The Notebook, fantastic movie, but a little boring for the male side of the party. As Rose (the one in the movie) was leaving, Edward fell asleep and his head rolled onto my shoulder. I breathed in his scent and felt the burning, but it was worth it, he smelled amazing. Right then I admitted what I had been denying since the first time he looked me in the eyes. _I love Edward Cullen_. I couldn't help myself, I just did. I loved a human, a human who didn't love me, nothing about that could be good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Ok guys, last chapter before I head up to the mountains and get stuck until Sunday. Seriously, they're predicting like 30 inches of snow tonight and tomorrow, but I may bring my computer **

**and see if they have internet, but if not I am sorry. This one is cute, but sad and I promise to get them together soon. Well I'm off before the snow gets so bad I can't even make it there...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: You're Way Too Cool For Me**

**BPOV**

I spent the next half hour of the movie thinking about how terrible it would be when I found out he didn't care for me or worse, when he found out I was a vampire. Right then my whole world was flipped upside down.

"Bella" Edward said.

_Was he awake?_ I didn't think so as far as I could tell he was still fast asleep.

"Bella, I love you"

My jaw dropped to the floor and everyone else roared with laughter until he woke up. For a moment he looked confused and then he looked at his siblings and with a look that said he understood what they were laughing at he ran out of the room.

_Did he know what he had been dreaming about? It was almost like he could…no that's just crazy._

"Guys," I scolded, "He was just sleeping it didn't mean anything you shouldn't make fun of him for it!"

"Bella," Alice cooed, "You seriously don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I really didn't.

"Bella he meant what he said, he told me a week ago."

"What!? That's impossible he can't"

"He does though. You really don't see how he looks at you with that stupid lovesick grin on his face? We've never seen him act like this!"

"It's true little sis. He's totally nuts for you." Emmett declared.

I realized I had begun to smile just as widely as Edward had and my face dropped. He couldn't love me and I couldn't love him back. At least not in the way he would want and then what? He would leave me and I would be crushed.

"Umm I'm tired I'm going to go to bed guys." I lied, even if I could sleep I wouldn't have.

"Wait we're coming with you!" Alice and Rosalie said.

We ran upstairs together and got into bed.

"So?" Alice questioned, "How do you feel about Edward?"

Well, I knew that was coming, I might as well tell the truth about something.

"I-I'm totallyandcompletelyinlovewithhim," I sighed.

Both Alice and Rosalie knew exactly what I had said despite the speed and started squealing and gushing about me becoming their sister for real. For a minute I let myself think about how wonderful that would be and then reality hit. I knew it would never work out, but kept secretly wishing it could.

After an hour or so of thinking about how much I wanted to hear Edward say those three wonderful words again I decided that I would go into his room to see if the had anything more to say in his sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of laughter confused.

'_Dude you totally just told Bella you loved her in your sleep," _Emmett thought.

I jumped up and ran out of the room. What had I done? I mean, it was true, but saying it in my sleep. All I could think about was telling her in the most perfect and romantic way and I had just ruined all my plans. Emmett and Jasper came up shortly after to make fun of me for my idiotic behavior. As they left Jasper turned around and looked at me sympathetically.

'_She has feelings for you too Edward. She was smiling wider than I've ever seen her smile after you said it.'_

"Really Jaz?"

"Really," and with that he left.

I couldn't sleep I was so excited and nervous and hopeful. _Could she really like me too? I thought she hated me! _I was interrupted by the sound of my door opening. Thinking it must be Emmett coming to ridicule me some more, I pretended to be asleep. The person in my room moved so quietly I could barely hear them walking towards me. I suddenly realized that I couldn't hear their thoughts and knew that it was my Bella in my room. I decided to feign sleep until I knew what she was doing in my room. She just sat there for a long time like she was waiting for something. I could feel her eyes on me and I stopped thinking.

"Bella, I love you" I said without thinking I couldn't help myself and she thought I was asleep anyway.

"I love you too Edward," my angel said. My heart stopped and skipped at least three beats before it recovered. _She loves me!_ I could have jumped up and kissed her, but she still thought I was asleep and I wasn't about to upset her.

"but we can't be together. I'm too overpowered by my emotions when you're around and I can't lose control. I might hurt you. I'm sorry I can't ever tell you this when you are conscious, but I do love you Edward Cullen." She walked out of the room leaving me whirling with emotion. I was so happy to hear that she loved me, but why couldn't we be together? None of it made sense. How could tiny, fragile Bella be dangerous?

**A/N: Next chapter is the car accident which I love because this is vampire Bella this time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**Back from the mountains so here is another chapter. Hopefully I'll get another one up tonight, but my husband keeps talking about writing thank you's for our wedding gifts...ugh...so I may not get a chance. I like this chapter, a secret will be revealed in it. Exciting! Ok, I'm off to write thank yous and unpack...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Not Sure I Believe**

**BPOV**

When I left Edward's room I felt my heart sink because what I had said was the truth. I loved him, but I loved him enough to leave him alone. I went back to Alice's room and put my headphones in, turning the music up so loud that I couldn't hear myself think.

In the morning the girls woke up and immediately began playing dress up with me. They finally found a suitable outfit, dark wash skinny jeans and a royal blue sweater. I didn't care what they put me in, I had given up the love of my life last night and nothing could change that.

We drove to Port Angeles with the boys because they wanted to get some new video games. Edward kept looking at me, half the time it was with that adorable smile and the other half he looked like he was about to cry. Every time my heart broke into smaller pieces. We made it to Port Angeles in 30 minutes dues to Rosalie's insane driving. There was a new layer of snow and ice on the road which would have made me nervous when I was human, but now I had control over my limbs and knew nothing could hurt me. Everyone had walked ahead of me, but I pretended to forget something in the car so I could have a moment to collect my emotions.

"It's none of your business Alice!" Edward snapped.

_Ok now I know she didn't say anything to deserve that response. I am not crazy. I know it, he can read minds!_

_Well, crap. He must be able to read mine and then he knows what I am and he still loves me. No, that's not possible he must not be able to read mine._ Just then I heard the sound of screeching brakes and saw the van spinning out of control towards me. I knew I could easily get out of the way in time, but then Edward had to go and act like an idiot. He jumped at me pushing me out of the path of the van and putting him directly in it. _Idiot! _I ran to him and put myself in between him and the van. I felt the impact, but the whole time I was watching the unconscious body of the love of my life. I knew he was hurt, but I just couldn't help thanking whatever higher power still worked for me that he had hit his head during my rescue and couldn't see that I was stopping the van. I was smart about it I made a slight dent in the Volvo and slid under the car with Edward so that it looked like the two cars had hit and we had been in the exactly right place to not be harmed. All of this took a sum of three seconds, and then the screaming started. The paramedics came and pulled the cars apart. My father, police chief Swan came next. Edward was loaded into the ambulance and I went to the hospital in the cruiser with Charlie.

"Bella, what were you thinking!?" he yelled.

"Dad I know, but he tried to save me and I couldn't let him die because of it. He was unconscious the whole time and I made sure there was no evidence."

"I know I know, but honey you really have to be more careful…even if you are indestructible." His concern was sweet and unexpected.

"I will dad." I promised as we arrived at the hospital. "I'm going to go make sure Edward is ok."

I walked into the emergency room and was hug-attack by all of my friends.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know how you did it, but thank you for saving our brother!" Alice cried.

"Where's Edward is he okay?"

"He's fine baby sister, just a little banged up," Emmett said.

I let out the breath that I had been holding ever since I saw him running to save me. _He's fine, everything is ok._ Just then Edward walked through the doors and lifted me off the ground in a giant hug. It sent shivers down my spine and, for the first time since I had become a vampire I felt warm. Then my throat burned to remind me that he could never be mine. _Stupid throat._ He set me down and looked deep into my eyes.

"Thank you Bella, I don't know how you did it, but you saved my life."

"Only after you saved mine, Edward." Not totally true, but true enough. We finally broke free from each others gaze to see everyone smiling at us.

"Yes Alice, we can go shopping still I feel fine." After the words came out he looked at me with shock and embarrassment. I would let it go for now, but I was asking him about it later.

After 4 hours of trying on clothes with Alice and Rosalie, Edward came and saved me with the suggestion of coffee. I would have said yes to just about anything that would get me out of more shopping. I can't say that I was actually tired, seeing as I couldn't be, but I was the most worn out I had ever been since becoming a vampire. Edward and I sat down with our coffee and I decided I was going to get some answers.

"Edward…I have a question for you, but I really don't want to upset you. I mean everyone is entitled to their secrets right?"

"It's ok Bella, ask away."

"Why can't you read my mind?" Well that was not what he expected. He grazed at me with his mouth open and a shocked expression on his face.

"How…when…what?" He stammered.

"Oh come on Edward, I am much more observant than you think I am," _and, thankfully, more observant than you actually are_.

"Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag…I honestly don't know Bella. For whatever reason I just can't hear your thoughts."

I remembered Charlie talking about how some vampires had special abilities, like his being able to see the truth in someone's statement. Maybe this was mine. _Crap Charlie's mind. Maybe it's just a vampire thing._

"Edward can you read my father's mind?" I asked terrified.

"I can't say I've ever tried, but I would think so."

"Bella, I know I'm a total freak in your eyes now, but do you think we could still be friends?"

"Edward you are the furthest thing from a freak. Of course we're still friends." With that, he gave me my favorite smile and for a moment all I wanted to do was to tell him all of_ my_ secrets. After the day of shopping was done, I was dropped off at home with my 6 bags full of new clothing. I waved goodbye to my friends and walked into the house to find my father waiting for me with an extremely worried look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the lack of disclaimer on chapter 9, but for future and past reference I have not ever, do not, and never will own Twilight, sadly.**

**So two chapters today because of my abscence this weekend. They will kiss, more secrets will be revealed and you will be mad at me for leaving it at chapter eleven, but if I get reviews and time to write I'll give you two more chapters tomorrow. I have like 18 chapter written, but I'm about to start two more stories so I figure if I get a head start on this one I can keep giving you a chapter a day. Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to msshawnacullen because she's an awsome reviewer...Enjoy!**

**PS- I'm listening to the sweetest song right now that you should all listen to though it has nothing to do with the story but it Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colby Caillat**

**Chapter Ten: Yeah I Know**

**EPOV**

We drove home exhausted from the long and, in my case, painful day. I didn't even care about the pain right now, Bella new that I was a freak and she didn't care! I felt like jumping for joy until I remembered last night. She said she couldn't be with me.

'_Edward don't be sad Bella is safe, you're safe and we'll get you Advil the minute we get home.' _Alice thought.

"I know Alice and thank you for "seeing" that accident before it happened so I could save Bella."

"Anytime Edward. By the way I can see that you're going to tell us something at dinner that makes you really happy and then really sad. Any hints?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I said sadly. Just then I felt a wave of happiness hit me.

"Thanks Jaz, I needed that."

'_No problem, just quit switching emotions on me like that you keep flipping back and forth from elated to depressed. Are you going to be okay?' _Jasper thought.

I just looked at him hopefully and that's all I could do was hope.

When we got home I told them everything. I told them about what Bella had said when she thought I was sleeping, how much I loved her and that she knew my secret.

"Oh Edward I just know she loves you. You two are going to be together I just know it!" Esme chimed.

"Oh Carlisle can we tell her about all of us now, she'll protect our secrets I can see it" Alice pleaded.

"Oh fine, invite her for dinner Monday night and we can explain everything." Carlisle said

"Alice?" I whispered, "Can you see me and Bella being together in the future?"

"Actually Edward, I can't see Bella's future clearly, I don't really know why, but I did have a fuzzy vision of you two holding hands and you looked very happy," she answered.

All I could do was hope that she was right and become as close to Bella as she would allow.

**BPOV**

"Hey Charlie," I said trying to stay clam.

"Isabella," _well crap_, "we need to talk about how close you're becoming with your new friends. I just don't think it's safe and, well, I can see you're falling for that Edward boy and I don't know how wise that is. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Dad I'm not falling for him." It wasn't a total lie.

"Bella! You do know that I have a special ability to see the truth don't you? Now stop twisting your words to make your lie true and just tell me."

"I'm not _falling_ for him…I already have fallen for him dad. I'm so sorry. I promise I'm not going to do anything about it I don't want to hurt him. I realize how dangerous I am, especially to him."

"Well Bella, you have always been smarter than me, I trust you to handle the situation. Just don't forget what you are now. I forgot once and the memory has haunted me every day since then."

I hugged my dad, letting him know it was ok. He has never hurt anyone too bad. Maybe I could learn to control myself enough to touch Edward, even hold him. I wanted to make him happy and tell him that I loved him, but I knew that it wouldn't really make him happy. Soon he would get too close, find out what I was, and run away like my mother had. I spent the whole night trying to figure out what to do.

The next day Charlie and I went on our usual Sunday hunt to prepare for the next week. I came home to a message on the phone from Alice.

"Hey Bella, we wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night. We also have a bit of a surprise for you! Please come!"

Even though I knew I would have to fake the whole eating thing, I was looking forward to that night.

The next day was sunny and warm so, naturally, I couldn't leave my house until dark. I called Alice telling her that I was doing some father-daughter hiking with Charlie, but I would be at dinner. The day passed easily, I went to my meadow I had found when Charlie and I were hunting the day before and let myself sparkle in the sun. It was truly an amazing and terrifying sight, but no one would be joining me out here anytime soon…

Finally, the sun set and it was time for dinner. I drove myself over in my truck that I adored. My truck took a bit longer to get there than a Cullen car would have, to be honest I could have run faster, but I didn't mind. I walked inside the house to find everyone waiting with apprehensive smiles on their faces. No one even hugged me.

"Ok. What on earth is wrong with you guys? Emmett where's my brother bear hug?"

Emmett laughed and picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella we have to tell you something a little strange, but since you took Edward's secret so well we think you can handle it," Alice explained.

"Don't tell me, you're all aliens from the planet gorgeous." I joked.

"No but I can see the future if that counts for anything," Alice replied.

"Really? That's awesome am I going to come in to a fortune any time soon?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny and, actually, I can't see your future clearly I don't know why."

"It's because I'm not right in the head. Maybe that's why you and Edward's powers don't work on me."

"Well that really a whole other issue little sis, but we can get to that later." Emmett joked.

They explained all of their gifts to me getting less and less nervous as I kept calm. To me they really weren't freaks they were just a family of incredibly gifted people. I promised to keep their secret, not that keeping secrets was a new thing for me, I was just so happy to be loved by them. Emmett gave me another crushing hug and looked puzzled when he set me down.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"It's just that you're the only person who has ever been able to withstand my hugs without being suffocated Bella and I just gave you one with all my strength. I think you may have some of my super strength and just not know about it."

"Ha-ha well maybe, you never know." _There goes my perfect night. I really need to get better at this whole pretending to be a normal human thing._

We ate dinner and sat down to a movie, Alice and Jasper on one couch, Rose and Emmett on the second, and the third open, just like before. This time I sat on the floor right away, but no one was having that. I felt the ground drop out from underneath me and a second later I was on the couch next to Edward. We turn on a scary movie about some serial killer that was truly scary. My whole body yearned to touch Edward. Well I had to decide some time, here goes test number one. I had decided that I would test my control slowly while I made my decision. At a particularly scary part I grabbed Edward's hand. It felt like an electric shock went through my arm, but in a good way. _Ok, I am totally in control, this is good._ Just then the girls screamed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. It felt wonderful and terrible. My whole body got 10 degrees warmer and I couldn't help but smile and my throat burned as my muscles tensed around him. _No I can do this I will not hurt him!_ I made myself relax, the burning dulled and a sigh escaped my mouth. Edward turned to look at me and I almost lost control. His beautiful green eyes made my mind go blank and my body took over. I thought losing control would mean crushing him with my arms or even draining him of his blood. I never expected what did happened. I leaned in quickly and kissed him fiercely, only a second later he let out his breath and the sweet taste of him overwhelmed me, the thirst became too much to handle. I broke free from him grip and ran away too fast to be human.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, those honors go to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yay! They kissed! Second chapter today, I hope you like it. I promise chapter twelve will be way eventful and in chapter thirteen Edward will find out Bella's secret. By the way, I totally love the way he finds out, but sadly you have to wait until tomorrow...maybe if I'm feeling really nice and get a ton of reviews today I'll put it up. This chapter is dedicated to weddings..I know it's a thing, not a person, but I love them and since I have yet another this weekend, they are kind of taking over my life. I am in the one this weekend it's my roomates and I can't wait. I will have internet however and no snow is predicted so no worries. This has gone on far too long(if anyone knows what that is from put it in a review and you'll get the next chapter today and dedicated to you)...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: 'Cause I Just Can't Give You Up**

**EPOV**

Bella was kissing me! I had never felt anything more wonderful than this feeling. As suddenly as it began she broke free, almost flying out of the room, leaving me breathless. _How did she move so fast? Oh who cares! Bella just kissed me!_ I didn't know why or how it happened, but I could still feel her lips on mine and my whole body yearned for her. _Why did she run away? Should I go after her?_

"What are you doing stupid? Go get her!" Emmett said.

I ran after her, but she was no where to be found. I had no clue where she could have gone so fast, but I had to find her. She was waiting in my room for me looking frazzled. I walk towards her slowly letting her calm herself down.

"Edward, I love you, but you have to know that I have my own strange secret and it will probably cause you to turn and run away from me," she blurted.

"Bella, I love you too, nothing could make me run from you." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Don't be so sure."

"Would this have something to with you inhuman speed, ice-cold skin and lack of appetite?"

"Yes, all of it, I didn't realize you noticed," she said sadly.

"I notice everything about you, love." I felt amazing she loved me and she trusted me!

"Edward the next few days are going to be nice and sunny so I will be camping with Charlie, but how about we meet on Saturday and I tell you everything."

"Why do you have to go camping all week? I'll miss you so much Bella."

"Well," she said as her eyes lit up, "if it's sunny on Saturday I'll explain that too."

I had no idea what she meant, but I couldn't wait. I bent down and lightly kissed her. As I kissed her I watched her face, she looked like she was happy, but in pain.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you're in pain. I didn't think my kissing was that bad," I joked.

"You're kissing is wonderful Edward. I promise you'll understand everything soon enough. Shall we go finish the movie?"

We walked, hand in hand downstairs to be greeted by whistles and clapping.

"Finally!" Alice cried.

"No shit," Emmett joked, "But seriously Edward I love you like a brother, but if you do anything to hurt my Bella Bear I will cause you serious physical damage."

"I would never hurt her, I love her." It felt so good to say out loud.

"I feel the _exact_ same way Edward," she whispered, "always remember that okay?"

"Of course," I said confused. The movie was over too quickly and Bella had to go home. She gave me one more perfect kiss before leaving.

"Oh and Edward, my father would like to meet you before we go out." She smiled her breathtaking smile at me and her eyes sparkled. I could barely think, let alone speak so I just nodded.

**BPOV**

I left Edward standing in the doorway dazzled. _Ha! I can do it too!_ I love being able to make him feel the same way I feel whenever I looked into his wonderful eyes. I drove home riding my high. I was finally going to tell Edward. He loved me and I loved him. I have never been happier in my life.

When I got home I told Charlie what had happened and my decision. He was surprisingly supportive about my choice.

"Bells, I can see how you feel about this boy and you have more self-control than even I had ever dreamed of. I know you can do this."

"Thanks dad! You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." I meant it. His confidence in me convinced me that I was doing the right thing.

"Oh dad, I want you to meet him before I tell him. I do trust him, but it wouldn't hurt to have my non-human lie detector father make sure before I put everyone in danger."

"Smart, very smart and of course I will do a little questioning of my own." He winked.

_Poor Edward he had no idea what he was about to walk in to._

"Oh, and dad I think I found out what my power is."

"Really Bells, what?"

"I think I'm a shield or whatever they call it, but anyway Edward can read minds, but not mine and I think I'm keeping him out." I explained.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" was all he said. "Tell me two truths and a lie. Make me think they're all true."

"Ok, I am a vampire. I have a tattoo and I once stole a pair of earrings from a store."

"Isabella Marie Swan! You better have told me two lies and a truth!" Charlie screamed.

"You really couldn't tell?!" I was elated…and totally not telling him about my tattoo now that I knew I could lie to him.

"I'm going to pretend that means yes." He said, "I wonder if it's only a mental shield. Can you push it out of just your mind to guard other people's minds? Is it also physical?"

"Dad, calm down. I just found out I could do it at all, I really don't know."

"Let's train!" Charlie yelled

I hunted with Charlie all week in preparation for my day with Edward. I wanted to be completely in control. I also trained. Turns out I could push out my mental shield, but my own mind was still protected within my shield bubble, meaning Charlie still didn't know about the tattoo. I also found that I had a physical shield, but hadn't been able to push it further than a few inches from my own body, not very useful for protecting others. I was exhausted every day, but spent the nights recuperating with thoughts of Edward. Saturday couldn't come soon enough I hated not being able to see him, but I used the time to plan everything that I was going to say. I was going to take him to my meadow and tell him everything about me, my father and why I was so afraid to get close to him. I would let him decide what else he wanted to know…if he didn't run away that is. I knew that was still and option, but I tried my best to not think about it. Finally, it was Saturday and Edward was going to be at my house in a few short hours. Just as I began to dread what I was going to wear and how I looked, my saviors, Alice and Rosalie, came to dress me up. After two hours of brushing and buffing I was finally presentable and just in time.

**EPOV**

The week dragged on, school was worse than ever without Bella there. Finally, it was Saturday. I woke up and still had hours before I was going over so I went downstairs for family breakfast. Just as I walked into the kitchen I saw Alice's expression go blank, she was having a vision. After a few minutes she snapped back to the present.

"Rose! We have to go over to Bella's house and help her get ready," she trilled happily, but then she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Edward, today when Bella tells you to run I need you to run as far as you can and then wait for her there. Everything will be fine I promise, but you _need_ to listen to her, she will be fine. Promise me you'll listen to her!"

"I'll do anything she tells me to," I promised more confused than ever. _Why would I ever need to run from Bella and if I wasn't running from her why would I leave her in the path of danger?_ Alice had never been wrong before so I knew I had to do it. The girls left quickly for Bella's house ad I followed a few hours later. I was finally going to know all of Bella's secrets and we could finally be together like we both wanted. I had never been happier.

**Uh oh! Edward is gonna run from Bella! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the Twilight Series, not me.**

**A/N: Ha ha. If you thought I was mean before, just wait until the end of this chapter. BTW the answer to my question last chapter is Dane Cook! I love him, even though he is way crude but seriously...Windextor anyone? Ok so I promised action and you will get it. Don't kill me in your reviews, but please do review they make me smile...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: This Probably Won't Work**

**BPOV**

Edward showed up just as the girls were leaving. Just seeing him made my dead heart want to beat again. Well…here goes nothing.

"Edward I have to warn you, my father is a bit of an interrogator so just bear with all the questioning it will be over soon."

"Whatever you say, my love, nothing scares me with you next to me."

Well let's just hope that feeling lasts.

"Edward this is my father Charlie."

"Hello sir," he said smiling.

"Hello Edward. I hear you've taken a liking to my daughter here."

"Yes, sir, I certainly have."

"Do you love her?"

"Dad!"

"Yes, I do, very much," Edward said with the more sincerity in his voice than I had ever heard.

"Would you ever betray her trust? Seeing as she's about to tell you the big family secret I just have to ask."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I could never hurt Bella in any way."

"Well then, she's all yours," Charlie smiled giving me a look that told me that Edward was telling the truth about everything.

Edward had passed and I knew that it would be safe to tell him everything. I quickly hugged my dad and got into my truck to take Edward to my meadow.

We drove closer to the meadow, I could have run faster, but I didn't think Edward was quite ready for that just yet. The clouds still covered the sun, but I could see that they were getting thinner every minute. I parked the car and started towards the woods just as Edward grabbed my arm. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"Hey! No more distractions. Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Ok, ok. I want you to tell me. Let's start hiking," he said flashing his perfect crooked grin.

I led him through the woods to my meadow. It took much longer moving at a human speed, but we had all day and the clouds were staying long enough. We got to the meadow mere minutes before the sun came out. I told him to wait for me in the meadow and I'd show him why I'm never at school on sunny days.

The sun came out a minute later and I stepped out into the clearing. Edward gasped, but kept the smile on his face and beckoned for me to come closer. _Well so far so good._

"Bella, I didn't think it was possible, but you are more beautiful now than you ever have been," he said, "Bella, love, what are you?"

_No time like the present right?_ Just as I opened my mouth to tell him everything I heard a low growl coming from behind me.

"Run Edward, run!" I screamed. He turned and ran just as the creature attacked.

**A/N: I know I'm terrible right? Mwah ha ha. Ok enough of that I'm posting the next chapter today I promise, but...the sooner I get reviews, the sooner it goes up! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: See, told you I wasn't THAT mean. Ok here's chapter thirteen, the big dramatic wait is over...for now :) I'm in a good mood today so I'm gonna write more chapters later and start a new fanfict. I kinda wanna mess with Edward a bit. I went on a motorcycle ride today and am feeling spunky so it should be good. I'll let you know when I start posting it, but for now...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Thirteen: Wish I Could Stop**

**EPOV**

I waited in the meadow for her to come out of the shadows. Nothing could prepare me for the vision of light my Bella became in the sunlight. I stared at her dazed.

"Bella, I didn't think it was possible, but you are more beautiful now than you ever have been," I said, "Bella, love, what are you?" Just and the question left my lips I saw the figure behind her. A giant mountain lion was crouching behind her, waiting to attack. _No! Not her!_

"Run Edward, run!" she screamed.

I knew I had to listen though every cell in my body fought to protect my Bella. I turned and ran. The last expression I saw on Bella's face was not of fear, but almost hunger. I ran until I couldn't run anymore just as Alice had told me. I stopped and waited for Bella on a fallen tree. I had no idea how she would find me, but I knew in my heart that she was ok and she was coming back to me.

**BPOV**

I let the mountain lion attack me until I knew Edward was far enough from me that I would have time to calm down after my kill. It clawed and snapped at my skin, but there was no evidence of its attempts. Finally, Edward was far away and I attacked, taking it down with one move. I drained it of its blood and went to see if Edward would stay to find out any more. I followed his scent far into the woods, every second realizing more that he could have run away to never come back. _Of all the times for an animal to attack me. I knew this was too good to be true._ Then I saw him, he looked dumbfounded and startled. _He must be terrified of me._ I approached him as slowly as I could.

"Edward, I know you must be afraid of me, but I promise I will not hurt you. You have to trust what I said. I could never hurt you, I love you entirely too much." I tried to reassure him. If I would've tried to predict what would happen next, never in a million years would I have gotten it right.

Edward ran to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"Bella! Oh, I'm so glad you are okay. Alice warned me, but I just can't believe I left you with that beast, but I knew I had too."

My throat burned, I was not under control after my kill. I leapt out of Edwards arms to put some space in between us for me to get my composure back. Edward stood there looking rejected.

"Give me a minute Edward, normal people don't really run up to me after I basically kill a mountain lion in front of them. You just overwhelmed me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were in one piece. I promise to stay right here until you come to me." He said confused, but grinning happily.

"Edward, why do you look so confused? Do you really not know what I am and why you should be afraid?"

"Bella, love, I trust that you would never hurt me."

_He still called me his 'love'!_ I ran over to him and gave him a hug without thinking.

"Bella…can't…breathe."

I dropped him instantly.

"Edward, oh I'm so sorry are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I'm fine Bella, but how about you save those hugs for Emmett." He joked.

"Edward," I said reluctantly," do you know what I am?"

"I think so. There are only are things that confuse me. The cold skin, the speed and the not eating all fit, but I thought vampires were burned by the sun and since when do they drink animal blood instead of human blood?"

_He knew and he wasn't running!_ "Well the whole sun thing is a lie, but you saw why we can't really let humans see us in the sunlight. As for the animal blood thing, that's not all vampires, that's just me and my dad, but it doesn't mean that we don't want human blood. Edward, you have to realize that I'm dangerous. My throat burns with thirst every time I'm near a human." I explained.

"Is that why you ran away when I hugged you?"

"Yes, but it mostly just startled me. Usually I can handle it."

"So, no sudden movements got it!"

"Edward, why are you still here? Why aren't you running away from me screaming?"

"Bella," he said seriously, "I love you, I don't care what you are, and you are still my Bella."

I walked slowly up to him and kissed him gently at first, but then he wrapped him arms around me and my defenses broke down. I kissed him with as much force as I could without crushing him until his tongue began to trace my lips and I had to break away.

"Too much?" He asked with that crooked grin on his face.

"Umm, yeah you could say that."

"How about just this for now?" He asked as he wrapped his arms gently around me and I nuzzled into his shoulder.

"This is perfect. Edward, you have to know now, I don't know if I'll ever have the strength to be _closer_ to you than just this." I admitted sadly. I knew how teenage boys' minds worked.

"Bella, as long as I am with you I don't care what we can and can't do."

He was just way to perfect. No way could this last for ever, but while it did, I was going to appreciate it. I kissed him again, slower and softer, this time we both held our control.

"Thank you," he said sweetly.

"For what?"

"For trusting me with your secret, I would never dream of breaking that trust."

"I know Edward. Just out of curiosity how do your think you family would handle the truth about me?" I asked reluctantly. I wanted to tell them all, but they would have to pass the Charlie test first, that is if Edward thought they could handle it.

"Bella, they love you, no one would care."

"Okay, then I'll tell them, but Charlie has to come over to meet them first."

"Okay, but can I ask why?"

"Umm, well he's kind of has a built in lie detector-"

"That's why I had to meet him!?" he interrupted angrily, "You didn't trust me?"

"Edward no, I trust you with my whole heart that's not exactly why you had to pass the test." I tried to explain.

"Then why Bella?"

"Well, see I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone what I am. That's really the only rule in the vampire world, no exposure, but my dad kind of has the ability to allow it."

Edward stood confused, waiting for more.

"Ok, so there are a group of vampires that kind of watches over our kind, making sure no one does anything stupid to expose what we are. One of the leaders, Aro, can read minds like you and with Charlie's special talent he can show, with his memories, that certain people would never expose us. That's how he got away with telling me and my mom and that's how I can tell you and maybe your family." I explained.

"Well then, let's go get the lie detector and see if they can pass."

Edward kissed me lightly and we walked hand in hand to introduce our families.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I hope you all liked last chapter. Here is another fun, happy one. I love writing scenes with Emmett in them. Anyway, I hate to warn you that the new drama starts in the next chapter. I wish Bella and Edward could be blissfully happy for longer, but lets face it, that's boring. I don't know if I'll get a chance to post tomorrow with all the wedding mumbo jumbo going on so, if not, two chapters on Saturday. Hmmm I dedicate this chapter to linkkinparkk and msshawnacullen my best reviewers...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: So You Want Me**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward said as we walked up to his house, my father one step behind us, "Will you do something for me after you tell them?"

"Umm, sure?"

"Challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling contest, I'd love to see him get beat by a girl."

Charlie and I look at each other and broke out in laughter, knowing just how easily I could beat Emmett at any physical challenge.

We walked in to the house to be meet by six pairs of questioning eyes.

"I only knew that you needed us to come outside for something." Alice said.

"You are right," I explained, "the sun has gone back behind the clouds so that will have to wait for that part, but there is something that I need to tell all of you, but only if you want to hear it. After I tell you, you need to be honest. If you never want me to step foot in your house again, tell me. I love you all enough to leave you alone if that is what you want."

"Bella, what are you talking about? We would never want you to leave." Esme said lovingly.

"Ok, well first I want to introduce you to my father Charlie."

Charlie shook everyone's hand, seeming to instantly feel comfortable. Maybe there was hope…or maybe Jasper was just helping the situation out.

"Before Bella tells you our little family secret," Charlie started, "I need to ask you one question."

"Of course, anything," Carlisle said.

"Do you promise to keep our secret, no matter what it is, forever?" He asked.

"We promise," they all said.

I looked at Charlie to see if they meant it. He smiled and nodded for me to proceed.

"Ok everyone, we're going to play a little game. It's called 'Bella is not a human. What do you think she is?'" They all stared at with confused looks as we walked into the backyard. "So think about what you know about me and what I show you here."

"We'll make a list," Alice said helpfully.

"Cold skin."

"Can handle Emmett's hugs, so, strong?"

"Doesn't eat."

"Good so far, but here's some more to add," I said before starting my demonstration. I ran at top speed in a circle around them as the gawked in awe.

"Super speed, awesome!" Emmett said.

"Thanks, and as for the strength question I need your help Brother Bear. You up for an arm wrestling match?"

"I'd like to see this little sis." He said skeptically. Edward and Charlie grinned, knowing what was about to come.

Emmett and I found a large boulder to use as our table and got ready.

"One, two, three, go!"

Emmett was strong. I let him get a few inches on his side before trying too hard. I couldn't beat him right away…ok so I could, but where's the fun in that? I held him in this position for a full minute before using my muscles fully. I flexed and smashed him arm down with a sweet smile.

"Jeez sis! You _are_ strong!" Emmett yelled.

Just to show him how strong I was I punched the boulder we had been sitting at, crushing it with one blow.

"Bella, you're like some sort of super-human." Jasper said.

"Not exactly Jasper. Ok I'll give you another clue. I can't sleep."

"What? You didn't even tell _me_ that? You can't sleep?"

"Nope and, while we're on the subject of strange things I don't do…I don't really breathe, not the way you do at least…and my heart doesn't beat." I explained.

They all stared at me with wide eyes. _Oh no, what if they _do_ run? I don't want to lose them._ "Before you start guessing I promise I will never hurt any of you, but you have to understand that I am dangerous and you should never let your guards down with me." _Might as well tell them everything._

"Bella," Jasper said, "umm, what exactly is you're food source?"

"Good question Jasper," I said, Charlie and Edward gave me encouraging smiles, "Blood…animal blood actually, but our kind usually drinks human blood. Charlie and I just decided to find an alternative."

"You're a, a vampire?" Rosalie said stunned.

"Yes," I admitted sadly. I could see the fear in their eyes. "Ok, well I'm going to go I can see that I have scared you. I'm sorry I promise I won't come back." I turned to run away, but the only person as fast as me, my father, caught me.

"Give them a minute Bells, you just told them a lot all at once," he said.

I waited impatiently for them to say something, anything. They weren't going to accept this, I looked anywhere but their faces. I couldn't handle the looks of fear. That's when I heard someone running towards me.

"Bella," Alice said as she tackled me in a hug, "don't look so sad, we still love you. It was just kind of a shock. No one ever expects their best friend to be a vampire."

"Yeah, but it does explain a lot," Rosalie said smiling as she hugged me.

"Bella, don't doubt us so much, we're all freaks too," Jasper assured me.

"It's nice to have someone who can handle my strength little sis," Emmett said as he picked me up and hugged me with all his might.

I got hugs from Esme and Carlisle too. My throat barely burned. Edward came over and grabbed my hand as we all walked back into the house so our parents could get to know each other. We all talked for hours, I had never been happier.

"Anyone hungry?" Esme said when dinner-time rolled around.

"No thanks, I just ate." I said laughing with Edward about by mountain lion attack. Everyone looked at us questioningly. "Edward and I were in the wrong place at the wrong time when a mountain lion attacked me. Thank you by the way Alice, for telling Edward to run when I told him too."

"What!? You were attacked by a mountain lion. Are you okay little sis?"

"Emmett, I'm not the one you should ever be worried about in a fight," I assured him. Emmet was smiling and seemed deep in thought. I looked at Edward who was smiling as well. "What?"

"Nothing, we were just picturing you fighting a mountain lion." Emmett said laughing. Everyone laughed at the thought. _Well I guess the fun part of the evening has to end soon. I have to warn them about what happens when blood in spilt around me. _ The sadness washed over me as I thought about what I had to say.

"Bella," Jasper said, "Why did you just get so sad?" _Oh yeah, he could feel emotions, crap._

"I have to warn you all. When we taste or even smell fresh blood, like from a new cut, it gets very hard to stay in control. When we were in the meadow the reason Edward had to run is so that I wouldn't attack him when I was in my hunting mode." They looked at me stunned. "I need you to promise that if I ever tell you to run from me you do it and Emmett, I need a favor from you especially."

"Shoot."

"If I ever get out of control…I need you to be the one to restrain me. You're the only one who's strong enough and I know that I could never attack you or Edward, but sorry, love, you're just not strong enough." I explained. Emmett grinned smugly and Charlie looked at me astonished.

"Bells," he said, "I can see that you're telling the truth, but how do you know?"

"Well, a few days ago I was hunting a bear and just as I was about to attack I realized that it reminded me of my brother bear so I stopped hunting and found food else where."

"Wow, not even I can stop mid-hunt." Everyone looked at us amazed.

"So Emmett, do we have a deal?"

"Of course, I promise."

"Thank you all. You have no idea how happy you have made me by simply not running away. I love you all so much!" I sang. I was trapped in a hug by all of the people I loved.

**Okay, prepare for drama next. Please review, seriously. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, so it seems that you all do love me. I got like 6 reviews since I posted the last chapter this morning. As a reward and since I will not be posting tomorrow, here is Chapter 15. Drama, drama drama. I really hope you didn't expect anything like this. No, linkkinparkk, no human blood drama. Sadly, Bella attacking one of the Cullens would look tame compared to what will happen. I dedicate this to everyone who reviewed/added this to favorites today. Thank you, thank you, thank you:**

**linkkinparkk**

**msshawnacullen**

**klpetrey**

**ZareenBlack**

**tigger93  
**

**You guys made my day...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: 'Cause of All the Things You Say**

**BPOV**

The next few months passed quickly, but blissfully and Christmas was just around the corner. Every day…except hunting Sunday…I went to school, did my homework, went over to the Cullen's and went home, all the while staring into those beautiful emerald eyes. I love Edward, he loved me and we both knew each others' biggest secrets. I couldn't believe my luck and good fortune. I know everyone said that vampires lost their souls when they became one of the undead, but how could someone without a soul be allowed to have such happiness. Oh yeah…they wouldn't be, not for long at least.

Alice and I went shopping the Saturday before Thanksgiving to start shopping early for Christmas gifts. We had gotten almost everyone their present and decided to go to a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles on the way home. During the middle of dinner Alice's eyes glazed over, she was having a vision and didn't look like it was a good one.

"Alice! What is it? Tell me! It's ok I promise I'll take care of you!" I screamed.

"Bella, it's fine…it's just…someone is coming to our house for Thanksgiving. Someone from Carlisle's past, I just can't see who because you're there clouding my vision, but I wouldn't worry he isn't coming to hurt us." Alice explained.

"Oh, ok. Sorry about the whole cloudy vision thing."

"Jeez Bella, you apologize for the silliest things."

"If you say so," I wasn't convinced by her seemingly good mood I knew there was more to the vision.

We drove home in silence. I knew she was hiding something from me, something about the visitor. I decided not to press for more information and just be patient. _ I was going to live for all eternity I had better get used to waiting right?_

We had the next week off from school and Thanksgiving was on Wednesday. It was Monday and I had all my pies ready and cards made. I always made cards for any holiday. It just felt more special than those generic store-bought cards. Charlie and I were going over to the Cullens' house Tuesday night for Thanksgiving to open present which meant that today we hunt…and I don't get to see Edward. The visitor would be here tomorrow and I wanted to be ready and strong for anything he had to throw at me. We got home just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! It's Alice, are you busy?"

"Not really just got home from…lunch."

"Ha-ha Bella, I love you, but that is just gross. Well go take a shower and get ready so you can come watch the humans eat dinner…we have a surprise for you!" She said as she hung up.

I drove over to the Cullen's house excited to see Edward and their surprise, but I had this nagging feel that I would not like this surprise.

As I walk up to the door, the bad feeling got worse. There was someone knew in the house, I could smell it. He smelled like hot peppers and…vampires. _Why had he been around vampires? Did he know it?_

I knocked and the door was opened by this new man.

"Hello, you must be Bella." He said with a menacing look on his face. I instinctively shuddered away from him and he smiled at my reaction.

"Bella!" Alice sang, "Oh I'm so glad you are here, Edward was dying all week without you."

"I'm sure he was fine," I tried to say calmly.

"I most certainly was not," Edward said, pushing the dark haired, dark eyed man out of his way. Actually, everything about him seemed dark to me, his skin was almost as light as mine, but he just had an ominous presence. Edward hugged me and we walked into the dining room with his hand on my waist. I would've felt warm from his touch, but all I could feel were the cold eyes on my back.

"Bella, I see you've met my brother Laurent." Carlisle said motioning toward the dark man.

"Umm, yes. Nice to meet you." I said, trying to control my shaking voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Swan."

I looked to Edward for some hint of what this dark man was thinking, but he didn't look like he was concentrating on anything other than me. _Dammit Edward, the one time I want you to read my mind you can't._ I needed to ask him what Laurent was thinking, his face didn't tell me anything good.

"Dinner time!" Esme called.

Edward kissed me lightly and pulled me to my seat. His uncle looked like I had just kicked his puppy when he saw me kiss Edward. _ Why does this guy hate me so much?_ We all ate dinner talking about what I had missed in school and getting to know Laurent. He was Carlisle's brother, but had not been very present in their lives. His visit was mostly unexpected, but you could really never surprise Alice…most people couldn't, but apparently my being a vampire and all made it harder to see my future. Laurent said he was some kind of scientist, but was not very specific and, from what I thought I saw in his eyes, I didn't want to find out.

Finally, it was ten o'clock at night and time to go home. I kissed Edward sweetly and told him I would see him in the morning. As I walked to my car I felt someone harshly grab my arm and pull me in the opposite direction. I turned around to see Laurent looking at me with an enraged expression on his face.

"Bella, you will go and tell the family that your car won't start and I have agreed to drive you home, you will be calm about this and you will not run. After that, come to my car, you need to see what I have to show you. If you do anything wrong I will unleash my weapons on your new found family." He whispered, his voice seething with hatred. I knew what his weapons were…vampires. I walked back to the door, trying to shield my thoughts and emotions. I knocked on the door and knew that this was very likely the last time I would see Edward…happy at least.

"Edward my car won't start so your uncle is taking me home." I explained. He looked at me confused.

"Why don't I drive you, love."

"No it's ok. See you tomorrow and Edward…I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Bella, see you in the morning." Thankfully he didn't hear in my voice that it was the last time I would say those words to him, I just knew it. I walked towards the black Jaguar XF to face my new found nemesis. **(A/N: sorry for the lack of picture, but you have the internet…you can google it ;****)**

I opened the door and took one last look at the man I loved before closing the door.

"Well done Bella," he said harshly, "I don't know how it is that you keep my nephew out of your mind, but I'm glad for it."

"Do _not_ call him _your_ anything! You just threatened his life!" I snapped

"Temper, temper Isabella. We'll have to work extra hard on controlling you." He sneered.

_Over my undead body._

**Told you there'd be unexpected drama. Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**A/N: Hey sorry it's so late in the day. Busy day today, two friends leave the state, two friends get engaged. Pretty much just a lot of hugging. Anyway, I promised two you will get two. Thank you for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites I seriously appreciate them...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Every Time**

**BPOV**

We drove for what seemed like hours. I knew Charlie would assume that I was staying overnight at the Cullen's so no one would be looking for me until at least tomorrow night. I would do anything this man asked me to if it meant keeping them safe.

"Lost in thought are we?" Laurent said, "Well don't worry we're here and you'll soon have much more to think about."

We pulled up to the entrance of a cave. Laurent got out and beckoned for me to follow him. I could smell vampires.

"I know what you are, but I know that you haven't told my brother and his unfortunate family."

_Thank god he didn't know._

"I really do feel sorry for them, not only are they freaks, but they have an uncanny ability to draw in danger. However, I blame Carlisle for what happened to our family and what will happen to his." His voice seethed with hatred as he said his brother's name.

"Do not speak about them that way!" I screamed.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. That temper! Oh well, soon you will learn to fear me."

We walked further into the caves, the smell of vampire got stronger and stronger the further we went. Suddenly, Laurent stopped in front of a door.

"I know you smell it Bella. Are you ready to see your future?"

I braced myself for the worst. My training with my father had not been much, but I put up my physical shield just in case. He opened the door and I gasped. Inside were at least eight vampires, they looked weak from thirst and had scars covering their bodies. Two caught my attention especially, they looked like Carlisle.

"Welcome to my arsenal, Bella. You must realize that for me to be able to control all of these vampires I must be very dangerous. Always remember that." He explained. "Ah, you noticed those two did you? They were my parents, now they are my subjects. Vampires took everything from me and now I take everything from them."

"But, they are your family!" I cried.

"Were my family, Bella, were." He cackled, "Now, are you going to cooperate? If not, you may just get to find out where all these scars came from."

"Well Laurent, you see we may have a problem then because I have _always_ been a curious young girl." I said sweetly.

"Bella, Bella, they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. Shall we see what it does to the vampire?" He challenged and I lunged.

I hit him hard, throwing him into a wall of the cave. He looked up at me and smiled. He took a whip out from behind his back and lashed my arm. _Alright idiot, I'm a vampire that won't even- Ow! _The whip cut through my skin and burned.

"Confused Bella?" He asked, "That's no regular weapon, none of mine are. They are designed specially for your kind. Tell me what else you smell down here and then think about what can cut through vampire skin."

"Werewolves," I whispered.

"Smart girl. Would you like to meet my other guest?"

"Love to," I smiled.

Laurent first led me to a room full of whips, knives and what looked like dentures. I looked closer and realized that all of these weapons were made from the teeth of werewolves. _So that's where all of those scars are from. Who is the wolf being held captive here? Oh please don't let it be Jacob. _We walked down another hall that reeked of wolves to meet his other guest. I looked into the eyes of an ancient Native American man and saw the eyes of my best friend.

"You're Ephraim Black, Jacob's grandfather," I said. He was so weak he could only nod.  
"Do not talk to him!" Laurent shouted dragging me down another hallway. We were back by the other vampires when he threw me into the prison with them.  
"I think that's enough of a lesson for you today Bella. See you in the morning and remember, the more you resist the more I hurt you and the ones you love."  
With that he left. I turned to the eight weak looking vampires that I would most likely die next to and made up my mind. If I was going to die I was taking Laurent with me before he had a chance to hurt my family. I looked into the black eyes of my cellmates and knew in that moment that together we could destroy Laurent.  
"My name is Bella Swan. My vampire and human families are in danger and I WILL kill Laurent before he hurts them. Anybody with me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but an impromtu engagement party got in my way. Anyways, this is the last full chapter I have written, but I have nothing to do today so I'm gonna write as much as I can think of and hopefully post again later today. Ok you read, I'll get to work on more chapters...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: You're Not Close to Me**

**BPOV**

The first one to step forward was a weathered looking man.  
"My name is Eleazar. I used to work for the Volturi because I can sense other vampires' powers and you, my dear Bella, are one very powerful shield."  
The next to speak was the woman next to him.  
"I am his mate, Carmen. I can see the faces of people who will be important to my life in the future. I have been seeing your face and only your face for the past month. These three are what we like to call our daughters." She said pointing to the three beautiful women in front of me.  
The first daughter to step forward had long dark hair and was wearing long gloves.  
"I am Irina. I can paralyze anyone who dares to touch my skin."  
_Well that explains the gloves._  
The next sister stepped forward holding her mates hand. She too was wearing gloves ad he was wearing some kind of blindfold.  
"Our names are Kate and Garrett. I can electrocute anyone who touches me and Garrett can see hidden escape routes."  
Again their outfits were explained. The third sister had strawberry blond hair and gave me a sad look before she began speaking.  
"My name is Tanya and I am the reason we are all hear." she said as she fell to the ground crying though no tears could escape.  
Everyone ran to comfort Tanya while I stood back confused. She calmed down and started again.  
"I was in love with Carlisle but never told him because I was afraid of what I may do to him. When he told me he had fallen in love with a woman named Esme I lost control and bit his parents." She explained pointing at the two remaining vampires.  
"Dear, we don't blame you for what happened. We blame our son for thinking that you ruined his life." The woman said. "Bella dear, I am Theresa. I can transfer strength between vampires. Take from one, give to another and this is my husband Oliver."  
_Wow she reminds me of Esme._  
"Hello Bella," Oliver said with a smile, "well you know my name but you do not yet know my power. I can inspire people very effectively, but until you came I felt no desire to. Now I hope I can give us all the push to help you."  
Eleazar took my hand in his and looked at me with a faint sparkle in his eyes.  
"Bella I can train you to become a very powerful vampire. We will all help you in any and very way. We're under your command."  
With that they all hugged me and we started forming our plan.

The first two weeks went by without much incident. I sat in my cell with my new found friends/army and missed Edward, Charlie and all of the Cullens. He had my heart, let's just hope he keeps it safe while I do my job here, but I can't think about that now. I will not break down. I will be strong. Laurent would come every morning to collect samples of our venom. Then he would move to Ephraim Black, we never saw what he did, but we could hear the howling. The others had been in here too long to fight back, but I was not letting that jackass touch me. As a result I had become his guinea pig for new weapons.

So far there were the whips, the knife made from wolf teeth, the wolf teeth dentures, and the newest were the vampire fangs that were supposed to inject our own venom into us. These were really made for use against the La Push wolves, but so far weren't working that well. Laurent was having trouble getting the control he wanted over werewolves. He couldn't make the venom poisonous to them once it was outside our bodies, but that did not mean it wasn't painful to them…and me. _Oh well…better pain than him getting my venom. This guy is crazy and what is his deal with all mythical creatures I mean come on get over it already._ Laurent had become obsessed with getting his revenge on the mythical world that had 'destroyed' his life. He wanted to control the vampire and wolf population in Forks, in Washington and further if he could. This guy had to be stopped.

For two weeks he came in the morning and then left us the rest of the day to recover. After he would leave we would call the Ephraim to make sure he was ok and then I would work on my powers while the others rested. Eleazar and the other would help, but their lack of venom and blood made them weak. We had gone without feeding the whole two weeks I was there, the others had gone longer. I had perfected my mental shield to I could protect anyone I could think of…anyone. It was like I could see and feel everyone in my shield and my shield was like a red impenetrable sheet I could flex and bend. One day I was missing Edward terribly and got the idea to try to shield Alice's mind from Edward just for fun and it worked. I also found out that I could also see the mind of the people that I was shielding. I couldn't check Edward's mind I didn't need to, his siblings were missing me more than I could handle and I could see him through them. He looked like someone had broken his heart. _What must he think? Bella! You can't think about that now, this is all for his safety, back to your powers!_ On top of that, I could push my physical shield out ten feet in a circle, but I could not hold it for long, it was still weak. I worked every day and got stronger and stronger, but we had to keep it a secret so that Laurent wouldn't find out the extent of my powers. I taught Irina and Kate to project their powers so the gloves no longer made any difference, but we still hadn't gotten the blindfold off Garret, we couldn't even touch it. The whole time we kept these secrets from Laurent, planning out escape and attack. On the third week, we were caught.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**A/N: Okay all. Since you only got one chapter yesterday, here's another today. It's not terribly exciting, but I wanted to give you something. New power for Bella, a little glimpse of their first break out attempt. Read the note at the end. You won't be disappointed...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Plot to Make You Cry**

**EPOV**

Bella had been gone for two weeks now. No one knew where she was, not even Charlie. He had reported her missing two days after Thanksgiving and now was heading up search parties daily. At first, we would join them every afternoon and search until sundown. We all felt guilty. She went missing on Thanksgiving Day and no one has heard from her since. The last person to see her was Laurent who had dropped her off at home. The next day he called us telling us that Bella had been upset about the holidays and was crying about how she was a vampire and had no soul and couldn't be around us anymore. She told him she was going away for awhile to give us a chance to be happy. It didn't make sense, Bella would never think like that. She had been so happy. I didn't need Charlie there to tell me he was lying, but Laurent disappeared after that. I never thought my uncle would kidnap Bella. _How could he anyway? She is a vampire for christsakes! She must have left because she didn't really love me._

Everyone thought it was their fault. My parents for not making her feel more welcome, Charlie for her turning into a vampire and me for not protecting her and Alice for not seeing anything. The only time we ever had any hope was a week ago. Alice was talking to me in her thoughts when, all of a sudden, I could no longer hear her even though I knew she was still thinking. Somehow I knew Bella was behind it, Alice agreed. At least she was alive somewhere. Charlie looked for her everyday with his friends from La Push now, insisting they go instead of us because they knew the woods better. I was too depressed to argue so I sat in my room listening to music everyday until school the next morning. Never sleeping, barely eating, I needed her. I needed her cold arms wrapped around me, the sound of her laughter, the feeling of her lips on mine.

**BPOV**

Week three, Monday. Laurent had come and performed his morning ritual. Today was different, there were no more howl coming from Ephraim Black and we were all worried. After he left we decided that we had to check on Ephraim. I had been experimenting with talking to people through their minds and reading their response. _Let's just hope this works._

'_Ephraim Black, my name is Isabella Swan. I am one of the vampires being held captive by Laurent. I know your grandson Jacob. Are you ok?'_

'_Yes…I am fine, just weak. How are you doing this?'_ He thought back weakly. He wouldn't be able to handle the torture much longer.

'_It's one of my extra powers I'm trying out. Tell me, do you know the way out of here. I need to get you all out of here so I can deal with Laurent.'_

'_I don't know the way out, but he doesn't lock my door anymore because I can no longer walk.'_

'_Okay, stay put I'll be there soon.'_

'_How?'_

I honestly wasn't sure myself, but I would find a way to save Jacob's grandfather.

"Hey everyone listen up." I said turning to my vampire family, "Ephraim isn't looking so hot. The whole talking through minds things works and we may be able to help him. Here's the plan: I can get this door open and then we get to Ephraim and get him out of here. I think I know how to get Garrett mask off, but we need Laurent's weapons. Once we get it off you all get out of here. I can't go or he will kill my family and friends, but once your out you make sure they're safe while I take care of Laurent. Okay?"

"Bella," Eleazar said walking towards me, "We won't leave you here alone. You're part of this family now."

"Like hell you won't! I feel the same way about all of you and I need you to get out of here. You haven't fed in weeks, you barely have any venom left, you're weak and I need you to be safe." I pleaded.

"Fine, but we're coming back for you." Oliver said.

"Oh please, I'll have killed Laurent long before you get back," I joked.

They all smiled and we set our plan into action.

**So since you are all wonderful and I know you will give me lovely reviews I have some previews/hints for the next chapters:**

**1) Jacob will appear again**

**2) Someone will escape in the next chapter...or maybe someones (honestly I haven't written it yet, there could be multiples)**

**3) The Volturi will show up sometime in this story**

**4) Someone's going to die...I kinda like killing off my characters...so far we've had two deaths. Anyone you really want to die?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, but I needed to get it up. I'm super excited about this story now and should be able to write a couple more chapters tonight. It seems everyone wants Laurent to die...me too, but you don't get to see if he will yet. I wrote this super fast and didn't totally edit so if I made mistakes, let me know please. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to thunderstorms, yes the actual weather phenomenon. I love them and we're having one right now so I'm in a terrific mood. Plus, I have like 10 pages of my next fanfic written, but it's all stuff that ill happen in the middle of the story so I can't really post it yet, but I'm having fun. If you guys want I'll post part of it as an authors note. Write now I'm writing a part where Bella teases the shit out of Edward and I love it, it's really funny so let me know if you want a preview...Enjoy!**

**A/N2: Well crap...I thought I posted this on Sunday, but apparently not. I am confused, but oh well. Two chapters for you today, sorry about the delay.**

**Chapter Nineteen: No Matter How I Try**

**BPOV**

Despite my super self-control, I was still a newborn and still had the whole extreme strength going for me. I broke through the door to our prison, using all my strength. Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and I ran to Ephraim while the others played lookout. We got there to find him lying on the ground unmoving. If I hadn't heard his weak heartbeat I would have thought he was dead. He looked up at us and smiled weakly.

"Ephraim, we have to get you out of here, you need medical attention."

He just nodded.

"Ok, Garrett and Kate go to the weapons room and get that mask of him, then find a way out." Everyone split up while I tried to take care of my best friend's grandfather. _Okay, Eleazar and Oliver can carry him while the others find the way out and get to safety. This will work. _Just then I got the feeling something bad was about to happened. I checked to see where Laurent was. _Crap! He's coming back. We need to get Ephraim out of here or he'll die. If only I had a horse or deer or something to carry him out. _Just then I heard someone coming…not someone, something. An elk rounded the corner and I realized my mind power worked on animals too.

"Everyone!" I yelled, "Laurent's on his way back, we can't all get out just yet, but we're getting Ephraim out." I didn't have time to explain, I picked up Ephraim and set him on top of his rescuer, all the while using every once of strength to not drain the elk of all it's blood. _Maybe later, but now this is more important._

"Ephraim, get back to La Push, but no telling Charlie about this. I can't have him getting hurt because of me. Just be safe."

He smiled and put something in my hand. "Thank you, use it on the mask," he whispered as the elk carried him to safety.

The rest of us ran back to our prison cell, fixed the busted door and waited for Laurent's return. While we waited I told them about the elk, we decided we may need to use it to get some food into this place and maybe even use the animals to guide us out of the caves. Just then I remembered what Ephraim handed me on the way out, but it would have to wait. Laurent was back.

He sauntered in to sight carrying a new weapon in his hands. It looked like a tranquilizer gun, but that didn't make sense. _Crap! What is he going to do when he sees that Ephraim is gone!?_

"Wondering what this is?" He said smugly. "New weapon, I decided that the venom in the teeth wasn't ever going to work, but maybe by injection." He said holding up the venom-filled darts. "Black looks close to death anyway, might as well put him out of his misery." He said walking towards Ephraim's cell. We all waited for his reaction. We didn't have to wait long. Laurent came charging towards us, waving the gun.

"Ok, which one of you let him out? Bella, you disobedient bitch! It was you wasn't it!" He screamed.

"Why Laurent, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have been lying in my cell all day dreaming of killing you." I said sweetly.

"Dammit! Now how do I know if it works!?" He thought for a minute and the smile evilly. He stared right at me, aimed and shot. The pain was unbearable, almost as bad as my transformation. I writhed in pain for two days as he watched me, smiling the whole time. When it was done, all I had was a scar.

"Hmmm," he said, "Well it's seems to work, but to really be sure I need to try it out on someone else…So what'll it be Bella…You're best friend Jacob's life, or your boyfriend's soul." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"If you so much as look at either of them I will tear you to shreds!" I screamed, breaking through the bars and hurling myself at him. I knocked him into the wall, but not before he shot me again, incapacitating me with pain. He walked over to me and looked down with hate burning in his eyes.

"Both it is."

**A/N: I know you want to kill me, but I just posted three chapters in one day so please refrain or I will not be able to write more. Review please I love all the ones I've gotten. Thank you for being so supportive!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just get to kill them off in my stories. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, but the truth is I didn't finish this chapter until I think like 5:00am today. I had one of those night where I look at my clock at 2:00am and then get a text from the hubby saying good morning at 5:00am, not ever realizing it is already morning. I know it's wierd we don't live together...long story summed up in two words: the army. Anyway I'm not crazy about this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. Little review response:**

**ZareenBlack - It seems that everyone wants Laurent to die and personally I'm kinda looking forward to killing him. I promise you a gigantic fight scene, but that's all I will tell you. :)**

**Update on soon to be posted new story: I decided that I'm going to kill Tanya. I don't know who will kill her, but she will die. I may even write myself into the story just so I can do it. I've been reading all these stories with her in them and I am developing a large hatred for her. Sorry if you like her, but she just irks me. Ok, done with my rant...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty: 'Cause I Miss You So Much**

**BPOV**

I couldn't move. I needed to get up. I couldn't be lying on the ground for two days. This was Edward we were talking about, the love of my life and Jacob, my best friend. Both of them loved me for whom and what I was. They were not going to suffer because of me. My vision became darker and I fell into the helpless oblivion. I thought of Edward's sparkling green eyes, his warn touch, his lips on mine and finally…the cold, lifeless eyes of Laurent after I got through with him. I pulled myself out of the darkness and opened my eyes to eight vampires staring down at me.

"Ugh, how long was I out this time? Shit never mind that, how do we get to Edward and Jake?" They all just sat there staring at me dumbfounded. I was about to ask them why when I heard a voice in my mind.

'_Bella, its Ephraim. I'm safe. I got back to La Push. How's everything going there?' _He thought to me.

'_Not so hot. Look, you need to warn Jacob that he'll be hearing me in his head in about 10 seconds okay?'_

'_Okay.'_

Alright, now to save my family and friends.

'_Jake, it's Bella. You're in serious danger buddy. I need you to grab all the werewolves in La Push, my dad and the Cullens and get the hell out of Forks.'_

'_Bells? Whoa, this is seriously cool can you hear me?' _He said amused and totally missing the message.

'_Yes Jake I can, now will you focus!'_

'_Oh right, get everyone to safety. I'm on it I'll let you know how it goes. Wanna warn your dad and the Cullens for me?'_

'_Sure thing Jake, be safe and watch out for a guy named Laurent. You grandpa will tell you why.'_

Okay, how to tell the love of my life and his family that I can talk through minds and…oh yeah, their uncle is a f-ing psycho. Here goes nothing.

'_Edward?' _I though timidly.

'_Umm…Bella?'_

'_Yeah, okay look I can't really explain anything, right now, but my friend Jake is coming to get your family in a few minutes and I need you to go with him. His grandfather will explain everything. I'm okay, just promise me you won't to anything stupid and heroic.' _I thought as quickly as I could, not giving him a chance to interrupt.

'_Bella, why did you leave me? Don't you love me anymore?' _He sounded heart broken, which broke my heart in return. I couldn't take this anymore.

'_Edward, I love you and always will. You are my life and my everything. I just need to do something right now. I promise to make you and everyone I love safe again!'_

'_Bella, what are you talking about? Are you in danger!? Where are you!?' _He thought frantically.

'_Edward, just keep yourself safe for now. Oh, and don't tell anyone I can do this. I love you. Goodbye, for now.' _I thought sadly, not knowing if I would ever see him again.

'_I love you too. I'll be waiting for you.'_

Okay, everyone would be safe. They had to be. Just then I realized that I had been having these conversations silently and still had eight vampires looking at me like I had just grown another head.

"What!?" I screamed. Theresa was the first to speak.

"Bella, honey, you were only out for an hour. How did you do that? And what just happened you looked like you were concentrating on something very hard." She said gently.

"Oh sorry, ummm…I don't know how I snapped out of it so fast. I just made myself; there were more important things to deal with. As for what just happened…I was talking to Jacob and Edward in their minds, warning them." I explained. Everyone got a look of understanding on their faces right before I was pulled into a hug accompanied by a lot of 'oh we were so worried's.

I checked in on Jacob a few more times once he had everyone together. They were heading up to Vancouver and had seen no sight of Laurent in their escape. It had been four hours now since he left and I was staring to wonder whether he was following them or coming back to deal with me. Just then we heard angry footsteps coming through the cave. _Lucky me, it seems he when with what was behind door number two…Hey! I may be trapped, but I can still have a sense of humor right?_

"Bella! You will tell me where they are, how you warned them and then you will watch me slowly kill them both!" Laurent screamed.

"You know, for a man who never gets what he wants from me you certainly are demanding." I joked…bad idea. He pulled me out of the cell with an evil look on his face. I put up my physical shield to hold the others in the cell. It was me he wanted to hurt and I would take it willingly. That night he tortured me to within an inch of my life, cutting my arms off slowly before putting them back together, injecting me with venom, anything he could think of. I stayed calm and showed no pain. Nothing could hurt me when I knew Edward was safe. He finally got tired and threw me back to the others.

"See you in the morning, Pet. Maybe you'll have some sense knocked into while I'm gone."

Everyone rushed over to me to make sure I was okay.

"Oh Bella!" Kate yelled, "I could hardly watch that, why wouldn't you let us come help you?"

"He only needed to hurt me. Plus, he can't see our powers yet…actually he will sooner than later." I said with a smile creeping onto my face because of the small thing I felt in my pocket. I walked over to Garrett grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Garrett, how would you like to show us the way out of here?"

**I should be able to write a few more chapters today so I will try to post one chapter every day this week. I have an good idea of where it's going, I just don't know how long I'm going to take getting there. Please, please, please review. If you have nothing to say, tell me your favorite song. I'm a total music addict and always enjoy new music to listen to. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry this took so long. I had a rough week last week, but my roomie cheered me up this past weekend with a little fun on the shooting range. Anyways...I'm gonna write all day today and I know where I'm going with this now so it should come pretty quick. I'll put a preview of my next story up in the next few days. I'm gonna take my time with it though because as much as I love this story I think I can do better. Ok so I wrote this while having a Shakespeare movie marathon so if the language gets funny, that's probably why. I will do my best to post a new chapter everyday this week. Thanks for all of the reviews and support...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One: Do You**

**EPOV**

Bella has been gone or what seems like forever. I'm so confused. _Is she hurt? Does she miss me? Did the Volturi get her? What's going on!? _Poor Jasper couldn't even stand to be around me I was such a mess of emotions right now. My whole family was heartbroken. We all loved her and felt helpless. Charlie still would not let us help with the search and never had any news, though he would call us every night. Alice ran at top speed into my room showing me a vision.

It was Bella! She looked angry and defiant, but blurry since Alice could never see her clearly. Than the scene rapidly changed to eight vampires running out of what looked to be the side of a mountain, but no sign of Bella.

"Alice! Where is that? Is Bella still inside? When is this happening?" I screamed.

"I don't know for sure Edward. I think it's still somewhere in Washington and soon," she said. Just then I thought I heard Bella's mind talking to me.

'_Edward?' _Is that really Bella? Impossible…

'_Umm…Bella?' _I thought.

'_Yeah, okay look I can't really explain anything, right now, but my friend Jake is coming to get your family in a few minutes and I need you to go with him. His grandfather will explain everything. I'm okay, just promise me you won't to anything stupid and heroic.' _She thought as quickly as she could, not giving me a chance to interrupt.

'_Bella, why did you leave me? Don't you love me anymore?' _I said heart broken. _How was she doing this? _

'_Edward, I love you and always will. You are my life and my everything. I just need to do something right now. I promise to make you and everyone I love safe again!'_ She loves me! She didn't leave me!

'_Bella, what are you talking about? Are you in danger!? Where are you!?' _I thought frantically.

'_Edward, just keep yourself safe for now. Oh, and don't tell anyone I can do this. I love you. Goodbye, for now.' _

'_I love you too. I'll be waiting for you.' _I'll wait forever for you Bella and I will help you somehow.

I called my family in to explain to them that we needed to be ready to leave immediately. They knew nothing of my exchange with Bella, but trusted me anyway. Only minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to meet Charlie and a very large Native American boy.

"Edward I assume? I'm Jacob, but Bella already told you that. Are you all ready?"

'_What?'_

'_How did Bella tell him?'_

_Where are we going' _were the thoughts of my family members, but they went with me regardless. We drove with Charlie to Canada. How the others from La Push got there, I do not know, but they were there before us. We stayed in the woods outside Vancouver will the La Push boys running patrol around us for some danger I did not know of. I did not think on it for a second because all I knew was that Bella was alive, she loved me and I had to get to her somehow.

Lets look at my clues and options. Clues:

1) Somewhere in Washington

2) Maybe in a cave

3) Someone new how to get in and out

Options:

1) Wait for another vision

2) Go and find her myself

3) Ask Jacob if he know where she is

4) Ask the Volturi for help

"Jacob, I need your help." I yelled.

**BPOV**

Today was the day that we were going to escape. Garrett had found the way out, my friends and family were safe in Canada and Laurent was furiously working on finding another vampire with no luck. I was going to warn Jacob and the guys that we were coming, get the gloves off the girls and the mask off Garrett and get the hell outta here.

'_Jake!'_

'_Hey Bells! You okay?'_

'_Yeah. How' everyone there?'_

'_Good, we haven't seen any sign of Laurent. Ephraim will make a full recovery thanks to your boyfriends dad. Umm Bells?'_

'_Yeah Jake?'_

'_Maybe you should mind-talk to Edward. He's not doing so well and I'm afraid he'll do something stupid if he doesn't see you soon.'_

'_Thanks for the warning Jake. I'll talk to him, he's not the one that's gonna be doing something stupid.'_

'_Isabella, what does that mean?'_

'_What? Oh nothing Jake. Hey, we're getting out of here today. I've told everyone exactly where you are so even if we get split up they'll be able to find you.'_

'_Seriously? Oh Bella you have no idea how happy that makes me. Look just get here and we'll all take care of Laurent together.'_

'_Sure, sure. Okay so keep everyone safe and keep a look out for vampires. They're going to need to feed immediately if not on the way. Please keep them away from the humans before they feed.'_

'_Bells, why does it sound like you won't be here to help me with all of this.'_

'_Just in case Jake. You never know.'_

'_Apparently you and Edward ARE perfect for each other.'_

'_Jake, don't think of this conversation! Shit, he already heard it. Damn mind reader. Okay, gotta go talk to him. See you seen. Love you Jake!'_

'_Love you too Bella, good luck with Edward he looks pissed.'_

Crap, crap, crap! Okay let's smooth this out with Edward.

'_I love you Edward.'_

'_Bella I love you too, but why does Jake think you're not coming with the other vampires today?'_

'_I don't know…Didn't you hear our conversation?'_

'_No…why?' _Yes! I love my powers.

'_Oh nothing. He's just worrying for no reason. The vampires escape today.'_

'_Bella, where are you? Who has you trapped? What is going on!? I'm going crazy over here.'_

'_Edward, I love you. Right now that's all that matters. I'll tell you when I see you. Don't do anything. Wait for me to come to you.'_

'_Ugh, fine! As long as I get to see you soon. I need you, I need your cold arms around me and your lips on mine.'_

'_I know Edward. Trust me I know. See you soon. Be safe.'_

I hate lying to my loved ones. I had to. I couldn't tell anyone. No one would let me do what I needed to do. I _was_ going to do something stupid. I _wasn't_ going to be coming with my vampire family. I couldn't. I was not going to run from Laurent for the rest of my life, moving my family from place to place, putting everyone in danger. I was going to finish this once and for all. Laurent was mine to deal with.

**Pretty please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Ok I know this is evil, but this is NOT A CHAPTER. This is a preview of my next story, but it probably won't get posted for at least another two weeks or so. Just so you know, I wrote the fight scene today for Fool For Love. I was in a violent mood and figured it was perfect timing. I have about one more chapter before we get to the fight and I'm writing it right now. Another chapter should be up by tomorrow. Anyways, read this and let me know what you think. Honestly, the story is gonna have a lot more to it than what you see here, but I really liked writing this part. Please read the note at the end I need input on what you want me to do with Fool For Love...Enjoy!**

'_Hey Pix, who is this 'Sexy Cullen' everyone keeps thinking about. Hope for their sake it's not Em or Rosalie has a lot of ass kicking to do that doesn't include me.' _I thought.

'_Ha-ha. I know she's way jealous. No, it's his brother Edward, the biggest man-ho in school. I can't wait 'til he gets a glimpse of you.' _She thought back.

'_Yippee another player to deal with…actually I might have a little with this. Ok, pay attention to class!'_

Class went by quickly, I can't exactly say I paid attention, but we were studying Pride and Prejudice. Seriously, I had read it like 100 times and met Jane Austen. _God I feel old. Ha-ha!_ Alice and I walked to our next class, Trigonometry, which we had with Emmett.

"So Em Bear, I hear you have a brother nicknamed 'Sexy Cullen'."

"Ha-ha you heard about him already? Yeah that's Edward. He's really a decent guy at home, but he's terrible to girls. Please don't go for him Blue Bell." He pleaded.

"Oh don't worry. I've had enough of players for one eternity. I was just thinking I could have some fun with him." I said with an evil glint in my ice blue eyes.

"I am SO IN!" Emmett screamed, making the whole class turn and look at us.

"Did you two have something to share with the class or can I keep teaching?" Mr. Banner said disapprovingly. We stayed quite for the rest of class, but lunch was next and we had planning to do. The bell finally rang and we began to plot.

"Ok so the plan is that I'll sit at your table looking smokin' and just wait for him to come to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, trust me he'll wanted to 'get to know' the new hot girl. Then you just mess with him."

"Sounds simple enough."

We walked into the cafeteria, got our prop food and sat down. I actually could eat if I wanted to so I got my favorites, apple and diet coke. The rest of the Cullen Clan came in after us with Alice. _Mind reading on!_

'_What does that girl think she's doing with my Emmett'-Rosalie_

'_Seems like Bella and Emmett are getting along well, Rose is gonna kill her'-Jasper_

'_Hey there Sister Sanderson! How's the day so far?' – Alice _**(I had to put the whole 'Sister Sanderson' thing in there because it's what me and my sister call each other and I love her and all.)**

So funny story, we really were the Sanderson sisters way back when. I know everyone thought they were witches, but really? Who would believe in witches? _Ha-ha!_ And where on earth did they get the idea we had a third sister…anyway…

'_Great I'm gonna mess with 'Sexy Cullen' here in a minute.'_

"Oh my God! I so cannot wait!" Alice screamed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but I feel like it may have been a common occurrence so they let it go. Just then I heard the mental voice I had been waiting for.

'_Who is the hottie sitting with my family? Holy crap, it's the girl with the sick bike! Oh she is going to get a personal welcoming from me.'_ Edward thought smugly. If only he knew. Just then I felt a cool breath on my neck-Edward.

"Well hello there beautiful. My name is Edward Cullen, but I'm assuming you already knew that."

I leaned in close so my lips were right at his ears. "Well you know what they say…to assume is to make an ass out of u and me, but in this case…just you." I purred. Right then I got up and walked to class leaving him stunned. "Bye Sexy Cullen!" I yelled as Emmett busted up laughing.

"Edward, the look on your face!" He said laughing.

I walked into Biology and Mr. Molina directed me to the only open seat. I sat down and listened to everyone's thoughts.

'_Too young, way too young, but jeez!'_- Mr. Molina…eww!

'_Maybe I should go talk to her I mean I'm kind of a stud. Who wouldn't want me?_ - Mike

'_Stupid bitch coming in and taking all the guys attention away from Me.'- _Lauren…oh please Rosalie wannabe.

'_We meet again and this time I'm leaving her stunned.'_- Edward…in your dreams Cullen. This should be fun.

He sat down in the chair next to me, scooting it closer. _Let's just see what he thinks he can do to me._ I thought as I turned to look at him. Our eyes met and I got lost in his golden pools of gorgeousness. _Snap out of it Bella!_

"Bella," he said seductively his eyes taking in every line of my body and face, "You know, with these human girls I always have to be so careful, but I could give _you_ the full experience. All you have to do is ask." '_She'll never go for this, but might as well try to make her flustered. Little does she know I am still a virgin and not planning on changing that status anytime soon.' _He thought. This is exactly what I needed. Let's see how far we can push poor little Sexy Cullen.

"Well Edward, I never have felt the touch of another vampire." Lies, but I'm not thinking about that now, "So consider this me asking." I said as I slipped him a note just as the bell rang.

**Did you like it? Let me know! Okay so I need to know if you guys want me to stop the drama with the end of the Laurent crap (however it may end) and let them be happy for a while. If I do this I have ideas for a sequel. Or I could continue the drama in this story instead of doing a sequel and make it a longer story. Just so you know, doing a sequel would not take much longer than making this story longer. Either way I know where the story is going. Or you can tell me I suck and should stop at my first story :). Let me know please!!! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own a computer that I have somehow blown out the speakers on :(**

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote three more chapters last night, the fight scene is done and I love it. This chapter is a bit long, but I needed to transition from the last chapter to the fight chapter. Yes, it will all go down next chapter! I realized that I am totally evil and leave you with cliffhangers at the end of eahc chapter, but it needs to be done. :) Please, please, please read my note I posted yesterday I need feedback. Okay time for a little 'bella is stubborn' time...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Two: I'm a Fool**

**BPOV**

It was all planned out. Laurent was on his way here to test out a new gun he had made. I had been practicing resisting the effects of the venom by having the others bite me and inject as much venom as possible. I was getting good at it. I could stay conscious for a while and only was unconscious for a few minutes, but I could not yet hold my physical shield while the flames coursed through my body. Nonetheless, I was ready for anything he had to throw at me.

After he left, he would go hunting for werewolves again. Little did he know they were all in Canada with my other family. An hour after he left we would prepare for our escape. I was the one who would be the fighter if anything happened so Carmen gave me her and Eleazar's excess strength. _She would soon find out how much I needed this. _Kate and Irina would flank me just in case. Garrett would lead the way to the exit and we would escape together. Once we got out we would run at full speed to the Cullens, Charlie and the Pack. Or so I told everyone.

Really what was going to happen was that once we were out I would tell them I needed to go back for the weapons and to go on without me. They would all be too afraid to go back in the cave. They had been in there much longer than I had and were much more traumatized. They would run to Canada and I would wait for Laurent to come back. He was already planning on coming back before night fall to check on us. He would come and he would die.

The plan worked flawlessly. Laurent was working on a new weapon, he called it the VK47. It was a new kind of gun. The bullets were made like shot gun shells. A casing filled with small pieces of vampire and werewolf teeth. He told me that it would rip through my skin with ease, but didn't have time to try it out today. He quickly left. Nothing could keep him from his hunt. At the moment, all eight vampires were five minutes away from the Pack and I was in the cave, waiting. Only one more hour now. I checked in on Eleazar once they got there. Everyone was safe and far away. It was a two hour run from where they were in Canada to the cave. No chance of help now. Just then Alice got a vision.

_I was sitting in the heart of the cave, waiting for someone to walk in. Laurent walked in and looked around surprised._

'_Missing something?' I said smugly._

'_How did they escape!? You will pay for this!'_

It was the clearest vision Alice ever had of me. She gasped, Edward feel to his knees sobbing and everyone else looked confused. Alice explained to vision to everyone while Jasper tried to calm her. When she was done, the crowd exploded.

"No!" – Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper

"What the hell is she thinking!?" – Charlie and Jacob

"She can't do this" - Edward

"When is this happening?" - Carmen

"We have to go back!" - Kate

"We won't get there fast enough. It's happening within the hour." - Alice

"We'll never make it." - Irina

"No one will." - Sam

"Someone could…" – Eleazar and Edward

"Who!?" – Everyone

Oh no. Not happening. He is all mine…besides who could make it in an hour? No vampires live anywhere near us.

"The Volturi are in Seattle dealing with a newborn problem. Edward 'heard' them on the way up and told me about it." Eleazar explained.

Shit!

"Okay so let's call them. Won't they want to know about this anyway? I mean Laurent is a great danger to the vampire world isn't he?" Carmen asked frantically

"It's not quite that easy, dear. They are a bit busy at the moment." Eleazar said.

"We'll try anyway. I'm calling Felix." Tanya decided trying to be helpful. She called him and explained everything before anyone had thought to object. Everyone stupidly thought of my safety and not the potential danger they were putting the Cullens in.

"He said that they would head over once they wrapped up with the newborns." Tanya said hopefully.

"Okay, well just in case, we need a backup plan." Jacob said.

"How would you guys like to be able to run faster than you ever have?" Carmen said smiling widely. Everyone turned to her, most of them confused.

"Okay here's what is going to happen…I will transfer all of our strength to Jacob, Carlisle, Garrett, Embry and Sam. Jacob, Embry and Sam will go because of their fighting skills, Carlisle in case she gets hurt and Garrett because he knows the way. Use the extra strength to run twice as fast as you ever had." She explained. Everyone agreed, but looked to Alice to see if it would work.

'_Sorry Alice, you're not going to see it this time.' _I thought to her mind

"Bella!" Alice screamed angrily. "She's blocking me. We have to try something though."

This time I spoke to everyone.

'_Don't even think about it. This was my choice. I could never live with myself if anything happened to any of you. Stay where you are. I will come to you when everything is taken care of and I have made you all safe. Now please don't come here…and if you do, good luck getting close. I love you all more than I can say.'_ I left their minds. I didn't want to know what they were doing. I put up my physical shield in a perimeter around the entrance of the cave. No one would get in without me letting them. I didn't know the Volturi's powers or who was in Seattle, but they may be able to get through my shield. They would be the only threat to my perfect plan. _Bella, what's so perfect about a plan that will most likely get you killed? Ugh, I can not think about that right now! Sit and wait, sit and wait, sit and wait._ I kept chanting it in my head, trying to stay calm.

Thirty more minutes. The Volturi were having more trouble with the newborns than expected, they were distracted. The others were on their way, but my shield was strong. The extra boost that Carmen had given me was really helping. I could do this.

**Review and I will love you forever!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, but if I could own one, I think we all know who I'd pick :)**

**A/N: Hey all! Ready for the fight scene? Good! Me too! So I still can't decide whether or not to make this a really long story or do a sequel. Input please! On another note my other story that I'm currently writing at the same time as this one will be called 'Wicked Little Girls' and I'll let you all know when it's up. I promise that me writing that one will not interfere with this story. I'm very good at multi-tasking. Ok, no more stalling, onto the fight scene...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Three: For Love**

**BPOV**

The Volturi were on their way, but they were going to be too late. Laurent was going to die right here, right now.

My physical shield was up and in this bubble were only me and him. No one would be allowed to help me. I crouched into my fighting stance that Eleazar and Charlie had taught me and silently urged him forward.

"Missing something?" I said smugly, just like in Alice's vision.

"How did they escape!? You will pay for this!" He screamed.

'_Well, what are you waiting for?' _I taunted through his mind. He looked momentarily startled.

'_Nothing, Princess. Ready to try out the new gun? It really is a shame you couldn't stay and see me kill all of the creatures that you love. You do realize that now I will kill them all painfully slowly. Oh well, see you in hell.' _He walked across the room confidently to pick up his weapon of choice, the VK47 **(A/N: Couldn't help myself, it just worked too well. BTW VK stands for Vampire Killer. Yes, I know AK47 don't shoot shotgun shells, but just go with me.)**.

I knew this was going to be bad. I could put up my shields to protect myself, but that would only make this last longer and I didn't have a luxury of time with the Volturi on their way. _Might as well get this over with._

'_Jake, tell everyone I love them. I can't do it. I'll lose my concentration if I hear how upset I'm making everyone so let me say this without a thought from you. I love you all. I'm sorry for keeping you out, but this has to be finished and I'm doing it myself. If I die before Laurent please finish him off for me. There is a good possibility that I will die no matter what so I love you. I've left letters for everyone. Please make sure they get them. Tell Edward…he means more to me than my own life. Goodbye.'_

I had no regrets, nothing to hold me back. I'd said everything I needed to say. All I had was a job to do. All of this happened in the time it took Laurent to reach his gun. I leapt at him as he grasped it. I threw him into the wall and began to slowly crush him into the wall. With his left hand he reached into his pocket, pulling out his knife and drove it into my leg. The pain distracted me enough for him to get out of my hold. He ran to put enough distance between us to aim the gun at me. Even with an injured leg I was faster than him. I grabbed him arm holding the knife, breaking it with one swift movement.

"You'll pay for that you disobedient bitch." He screamed.

I pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. I heard more cracking of bones as he landed on the ground. I held him there looking into his eyes, my eyes burning into his showing him the hate I had for him. For a moment I saw true fear in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with equal hatred and victory. It was then that I realized his gun was pressed against my abdomen. _Shit!_ Was all I could think before I heard the clicked and the bang.

Pain ripped through my torso. I was literally being torn apart by the exploding bullet. The mixture of tearing and burning was engulfing all of my senses. It took all the strength I had to keep my hold on Laurent. My shield fell. Jacob, the wolves, Edward, they could all break through to the cave. I thanked my lucky stars that I was smart enough to put the barrier up far away. I had at least two minutes before they would reach us. I saw them in their minds realizing it was down, panicking and rushing towards the fight.

'_What does this mean?' – Edward_

'_Is she really letting us help?' – Jacob_

'_The only reason her shield would got down is if she had died' – Eleazar_

'_Bella! No! She can't be dead!' – Edward after hearing Eleazar's thoughts_

Edward's panic gave me a new strength. I crushed Laurent's body beneath mine, snapping his spine and paralyzing him from the neck down. He couldn't move, but somehow that bastard managed to squeeze off one last shot as I rendered him immobile. I fell to the ground next to him, writhing in pain. This bullet entered my body higher, but too far to the left for any of the shards to reach my heart. I doubted it would matter. I was pulled kicking and screaming into the abyss. Before everything went numb I caught one last glimpse of Edward. If I had to die, at least my love's face was the last thing I would see.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I haven't updated in like three days and I had chapters written. Three words: spontaneous camping trip. Anyways, I totally left you hanging...and I'm gonna do it some more. Sorry 'bout that one. Here's the next chapter, it's way short, but I kill someone off! New chapter tomorrow and I will be writing more hopefully tonight and tomorrow. I just found out I'm moving in three weeks so I may me kinda busy, but I will do my best...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Four: La, la, la, la, la**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

We had made the two hour long trip in just 40 minutes, but Bella had put up a barrier making it impossible for us to get anywhere near the cave's entrance. We were all waiting outside Bella's barrier. All of us felt helpless, scared, angry, confused and panicked. Poor Jasper would be dying if he were here to feel all of our emotions. Laurent was too far away for Edward to hear. _I bet Bella kept us this far away for a reason._

'_Jake, tell everyone I love them. I can't do it. I'll lose my concentration if I hear how upset I'm making everyone so let me say this without a thought from you. I love you all. I'm sorry for keeping you out, but this has to be finished and I'm doing it myself. If I die before Laurent please finish him off for me. There is a good possibility that I will die no matter what so I love you. I've left letters for everyone. Please make sure they get them. Tell Edward…he means more to me than my own life. Goodbye.' _I heard Bella say to my mind.

'_Goddammit Bella! Don't do this!' _I thought/screamed back at her, but she was already gone from my mind. Edward's head whipped up as I thought this. _Sure he can't hear me when she's in there, but the second she leaves. _

"Jacob, what do you not want Bella to do and what did she say to you?" Edward asked.

"Ugh," I sighed, "Look guys, Bella is in there with Laurent. She says this is something she needs to do on her own. I don't know if she'll make it and if Laurent survives we have to be ready to deal with him. That means you wolves, NOT the humans." I turned to Edward, he looked like he was about to have an aneurism. "Edward, Bella says that she can't tell you this because she will break her concentration, but 'you mean more to her than her own life'." I quoted.

"Why? Why would she do this? We have to get through this damn barrier!" Edward screamed.

"We can only get through if she lets us…or dies," I whispered.

We all stood there waiting. There was nothing else we could do. No one could think straight, let alone talk. After what seemed like forever a gust of wind hit us and we knew the barrier had fallen down. We started to run, Garrett leading us, towards the cave. No one knew why or how it fell, but we would find out soon. The vampires were carrying the humans so that we could run at full speed. It took us about one minute to get to the entrance of the cave. Garrett guided us through the maze towards the sounds of ripping flesh and crushing bones. We were still not close enough for the humans to hear it, thank God. We ran faster toward the sound and then heard something that stopped up in our tracks. A gun shot.

**Like it? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however have a roomate that after last night would like to tell all of you: "Don't ever drink!"**

**A/N: Ok so I lied, no one died in the last chapter I thought they did, but they don't until this chapter. It's another ridiculously short one, but I promise a longer one for next chapter, hopefully it will be up tomorrow or thursday. I do not have it written yet, but I have time today. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing this story! It's great motivation and you are all so supportive. Okay, enough from me...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Just Can't**

**JPOV**

We regained ourselves and ran faster. Thirty seconds later we reached the fray. Laurent was lying on the ground motionless. Bella was next to him, writhing in pain. I ran to Laurent and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. I yelled for the others to dispose of the body as I ran to Bella. Edward was kneeling over her as she screamed in pain. The screams stopped and slowly her body became still. Her eyes opened for a moment and she smiled lovingly at Edward before she became still. Without a heartbeat we couldn't tell whether or not she was dead. I only knew of one way to kill a vampire. Tear them apart and burn the pieces. There was no fire, but she was definitely torn apart by whatever bullets he had in that gun. I saw vampire flesh thrown around the whole room. I scanned her body to assess the damage. I only found two small entrance wounds, I needed to turn her over and see the extent of the damage caused by the exit wounds, but not with Edward here to see.

"Jacob, just do it. I'll see it in your mind anyway." He said calmly.

"You and your damn mind reading…Fine, but try not to freak out okay?"

"I'll try my best."

I turned her over and saw the gaping holes in her back. They were on the right side. Maybe if her heart wasn't hit. It was then that I heard a low growl coming from Edward.

"He's already dead. There's nothing more we can do to him. Right now we need to find a way to save Bella."

"Carlisle!" We yelled in unison. He came over to us, with jaw dropping as he saw Bella's back.

"Jacob, I don't see how she could still be alive. Her wounds are so vast." He whispered sadly.

"I am not sure that she is, but I just have this feeling that she is still alive, if even barely." I said. _Well at least she's still undead._ I joked to myself.

"Not funny Jacob." Edward said slightly smirking.

_Hey! Don't judge so harshly. Bella would only want us to be happy in this situation. Laurent is dead._

"Eleazar," Carlisle said, "ummm, how exactly do vampires put themselves back together? Do you think she can make it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think our best chance is to collect all of the pieces of her that we can find and lay her on top of them. It may take awhile for her to put herself back together, but we will know if it's working right away."

We all walked around the room, picking up shreds of Bella's flesh and putting it in a pile. Edward bent down and gently picked her up. He set her down on top of the pile and lovingly kissed her forehead, sitting down at the stop he would stay for the next 3 days.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: See I promised I'd get one up today! Okay, longer chapter, lots of different POV's. Sadly, I pretty much ran out of lines from the song to name my chapters after so the next three are boring names. Little side note, ZareenBlack - I totally agree with you, read Charlie's part and hopefull it will make it up to you a bit and just a little incentive, I promise at least three good and long fight scenes in my next story. To everyone, I decided that the little preview of my next story totally sucks and I am working on a better one. It's just that the whole flirting/seducing between Edward and Bella is fun, but not a large part of the actual plot which is turning out to be very complicated, but I think it'll be really good. Ok enough talking...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Day One**

**JPOV**

Bella had been unconscious for 18 hours now. Everyone had come to the cave to help her. The other vampires she had been imprisoned with told us that she was out for a whole day once so we weren't that worried about that part. The part that concerned us was the fact that she wasn't putting herself together.

"Eleazar, how long does it usually take?" Carlisle asked.

"I honestly am not sure. When I worked with the Volturi we never allowed vampires to put themselves back together."

The Volturi had come about an hour after we found Bella. They were not happy about us werewolves part in the equation, but seeing as we outnumbered them, they put up with it. Charlie and Eleazar had talked them into staying away until Bella was awake. Once she was, they would determine the fate of the humans. _Stupid Tanya for calling them, not like they did any good!_

"Agreed." Edward replied to my thoughts, not taking his eyes off Bella.

"Umm Eleazar…what will happen to us when the Volturi come to a decision?" Carlisle asked, but Charlie was the one who spoke up first.

"They let me tell Renee so I don't know why it should be a problem."

"Seriously!?" Eleazar said with a gasp.

"Yeah, see it's my power I can tell if someone is lying. So before we told any of them they had to tell me that they would never tell our secret no matter what. They said they wouldn't and they meant it. The Volturi told me that as long as I could prove there was no danger, it would be okay." Charlie explained.

"Hmm, well it seems they are more lenient now than in the past. I do hope it works, I can see how much the boy loves her." Eleazar replied.

The Volturi were coming back tomorrow hoping that Bella would be awake by then. No one would speak the words, but everyone was staring to lose hope. It had been 29 hours since the fight and Bella still had yet to even try to put herself together. However, at 2 o' clock in the morning we got an unexpected call. Tomorrow the Volturi were bringing more with them and one of them had more knowledge with these matters. With this news, we were all a little more hopeful.

**CharliePOV**

Bella, my baby, my little girl was lying helplessly on the ground. She had been torn to pieces by some vile, selfish, vindictive creature. In my mind I kept playing ideas of reanimating him just so I could destroy him again. I would kill him slowly this time, his death, though painful, was not torturous enough for me. I would have killed him with his own weapons. Filled his blood with venom for long enough for him to feel the pain and torn him to pieces slowly while he burned. If only I had been there, but sadly Bella would've been mad if I had done that. She may have hated him, but she would never torture anyone, no matter what they had done. I was still relived that she had not been the one to actually kill him and that Jacob had done it in a way that would make her happy. People were talking all around me, but I was too engrossed in my fantasies to notice, until I heard the name Volturi.

"Umm Eleazar…what will happen to us when the Volturi come to a decision?" Carlisle asked, but I was the one who spoke up first.

"They let me tell Renee so I don't know why it should be a problem."

"Seriously!?" Eleazar said with a gasp.

"Yeah, see it's my power I can tell if someone is lying. So before we told any of them they had to tell me that they would never tell our secret no matter what. They said they wouldn't and they meant it. The Volturi told me that as long as I could prove there was no danger, it would be okay." I explained.

"Hmm, well it seems they are more lenient now than in the past. I do hope it works, I can see how much the boy loves her." Eleazar replied.

Edward did love her. No one could doubt that. He had been sitting by her side for hours, over a day without moving. All he did was stare at her. I think he was too afraid to even touch her. _Even if this is the end for my little girl, at least she got to experience real and true love._

Sometime during the middle of the night I got a call from the Volturi.

"Hello Charlie! I'm so sorry about your daughter, but I must say I am surprised to hear about the company you are keeping these days. First werewolves, now humans?" Aro said.

"Hello Aro, we can talk about my friends later, right now I need to get back to my daughter. You know my power I can show you proof that we are not in danger." I snapped.

"Now, now Charlie. I have good news. I will be accompanying Felix, Heidi and Demitri tomorrow when they come see you. You can show me your proof then."

"That's fine Aro, now may I go back to my daughter." I said a little too harshly.

"In a moment, I am bringing another with me. Her name is Renata and on top of being my shield, she has witnessed the reassembly of a few vampires and may be able to help your Bella."

"Oh thank you Aro! I'm sorry for my earlier tone!"

"I understand, Charlie. See you in the morning."

I told everyone else about the visit tomorrow and for the first time in over a day, we were all a little hopeful.

**EPOV**

I don't know how long it had been since we found Bella. All I knew was that she couldn't be dead. Everyone's thoughts were buzzing in my head, but I didn't really hear them. None of them were hopeful. I could barely think let alone speak. I looked to Alice to see is she had any visions of Bella.

_Nothing, Edward. All of our futures are too fuzzy to see anything._

I sat for hours staring at the love of my life, helpless. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms and tell her I loved her, but I was too afraid to touch her. _Oh Bella, I don't' know how to help you, but I love you. God I wish you were in my mind right now. Please be okay, you have to be okay._

People around me were talking, but I couldn't listen. All of a sudden their thoughts became hopeful. I thought it was Jasper using his power, but then I saw Alice's vision of a woman coming to help Bella. The vision cut off before I could see if it worked, but at least someone was going to try something.

**BPOV**

_Ugh, this is annoying. Why can't I feel anything? Am I dead? Edward! Is he okay!? Did Jacob finish off Laurent? Damn not being able to get these answers. _I couldn't feel anything. I didn't know where my body was, but I was not with it. I was floating in nothingness, too weak to pull myself out of it. I needed someone to touch my body, just so I knew if it was still there, but no one would. Or I was really dead and I just couldn't feel it. '_Edward grab my hand let me know you love me and are there.' _I tried to think to him, but I was too weak. I tried to picture his emerald eyes in my mind. I needed something to pull me out of this sea of nothingness, but nothing could. I kept fighting, but even my thoughts were starting to fade. That last thing I could think was, _'Edward…love…'_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: SORRY! I know it's been like two weeks since I've posted, but don't hate me I found out I had to move about 8 days before I had to get out. Anyways, I've decided I need to speed up the healing process a bit so be ready for two short chapters to wait until you get Bella back. Little side note, if you want a laugh go to texts from last night .com without the spaces in between the words...hilarious. Okay, this has gone on far too long :)...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Day Two**

**EPOV**

Last night I somehow fell asleep. I'm still convinced it was Jasper and his damn 'trying to clam me down' but anyway, all I dreamt of was Bella. She was scared, she needed me and she was dying, really dying. I couldn't see or feel anything in the dream, I only heard her voice. The last thing I remember about her dream was her saying that she loved me and then I woke up. I didn't know what to think let alone do. I felt like I was frozen, but I made myself move. I kissed Bella's forehead once, just in case she could feel it. Everyone around me was worried about me and about Bella, but anxiously awaiting Chelsea's arrival. At noon, they all finally came.

"Charlie, m'boy! Good to see you!" The one named Aro said.

"Hello Aro, Felix, Renata, Heidi and I'm assuming you would be Chelsea." Charlie said greeting the whole group.

"Yes, now I here you have a vampire that needs my help."

'_I wonder if her powers will work on Bella and what her powers are. I need to get Charlie to shake my hand._' Aro thought. I should've paid attention to what he was thinking, but it barely registered in my mind. Aro walked over to Charlie and put his arm around his shoulder to comfort him, but once his bare hand made contact with Charlie's neck I knew something was not normal.

'_Hmmm, very powerful newborn…would make a great addition to the guard. I'll get Chelsea to try.'_ Aro thought as he pulled his arm away from Charlie. I almost asked him about it, but Charlie shot me a look that said 'do not let him know about your family'.

During the entire exchange, Chelsea was circling Bella with a confused look on her face. She rolled her over to see the damage, but there was nothing to see.

"Umm, Eleazar," she said warily, "She looks fine to me, but she's still not conscious."

"What are you talking about?" Eleazar asked as he made his way toward Bella with everyone following. Chelsea turned Bella for us all to see and, sure enough nothing seemed to be wrong with her. The back of her shirt was still torn open, but her skin was solid. You could see massive scars covering her back like intricate lace, but other than that she seemed fine.

**BPOV**

I couldn't feel, see or even think anything for what seemed like an eternity. All I needed to bring me back was Edward. When I felt him kiss my forehead I remembered all I had to exist for and why I had been fighting in the first place. Right then I pulled myself out of the darkness. My senses began to come back. I could smell the humans, werewolves and vampires around me, I could hear them talking about me and I could feel the searing pain in my back. I began to collect the pieces of my body that had been torn away. It was a slow and tedious process, but I had to do it before I could move or see. I had to do it so I could tell my Edward I was going to be okay.

I was put back together, my shields were back up, but I still couldn't speak through my thoughts. I felt pressure on my mental shield and knew right away that Aro was up to something. He had been talking about some woman named 'Chelsea' being here. I couldn't remember what her power was, but I didn't have a good feeling about it. Suddenly I was being picked up and turned over. _Boy will they be surprised when they see my back._ As they all looked, I heard gasps from everyone in the room. I wanted to jump up and tell them I was fine, but just didn't have the strength. I decided to try again in a few hours and fell into the peaceful sleep that had eluded me since the day I became a vampire.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Thirty minutes later and I still don't own Twilight...sorry.**

**A/N: So two chapters in one night, that's gotta get me some points right? Let's hope. Okay so I'm about to go to bed, but before I do I have to plug a story for a sec. It's called 'From Emerald to Gold' and it's fantastic along with being written from one of my favorite reviewers, please read it. So I dedicate this chapter to linkkinparkk in thanks for her great story! Hopefully I'll get a chance to update soon, but I am currently in Alabama visiting my husband for a few days. That's right, Alabama...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Day Three**

**BPOV**

I woke up hours later feeling rested and stronger. I could get into the minds of those around me, but I could not speak to them and I still couldn't move any part of my body. I looked into the thoughts of my family and friends only to find them worrying about me and wondering when I would come out of my "coma". Finally, I got to the minds of the Volturi guard. Aro was thinking about my powers and how badly he wanted to look into the minds of my human family. I quickly covered everyone with my mental shield. I had heard about his infamous desire for collecting unique individuals. If he found out he would imprison the whole Cullen family for their abilities. I felt pressure on my shield and moved to Chelsea's thoughts on a hunch.

'_Why won't my powers work on her? I have to break her bonds to these humans and werewolves. We need her in the guard. If I fail Aro will punish me severely. I have never seen him want a newborn this much.'_

So that's what she was doing, trying to loosen my bonds with my loved ones and tie me to the Volturi. _Not gonna happen! _I knew right then that I'd have to wake up soon before the Volturi started to get suspicious about my human family. _Well, here goes nothing._

**JacobPOV**

These stupid human blood-sucking leeches were still here, they hadn't left in over a day and their leader was starting to creep me out. Charlie had warned everyone before they came not to let the one named 'Aro' touch our bare skin. Apparently he can see all of your memories with one touch. He kept looking at all of us wolves with a morbid curiosity and at Bella with an intense, non-romantic kind of longing in his eyes. Charlie told us he was always tried to acquire powerful beings and in all reality, everyone in this room would qualify under that category.

It had been almost three days since the fight and Bella was still comatose. Yesterday, she had…well I guess absorbed her own body pieces which was a major improvement. However, she still had yet to move or speak to anyone's mind. The worrying had started again. Suddenly, I felt her shield on my mind and I knew at once that she was fine. I didn't know if she was strong enough to talk or move yet, but I had to try something.

'_Bella? Bells, I know you're awake in there. Just let me know you're going to wake up soon.'_

'_Jake? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Tell everyone to stop worrying. Actually, forget that I'll tell them myself.'_

Bella jumped up onto her feet, smiling at all of us shyly.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Of course she would think this is the time to make jokes. One of the many reasons I loved Bella like my goofy, inappropriate sister.

**EPOV**

Day three of my torture, day two of the creeper vampire standing over Bella like she was a prize he had won and day three of the female vampire, Chelsea, looking at her with frustration plainly written on my face. I hadn't moved since Bella lost consciousness and I needed her to wake up. I couldn't handle this anymore. All of a sudden I felt her in my mind. Not actively there, but somehow I felt like she was protecting it. Five seconds later, the jumped up, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Did she really just ask that? I could kill her right now if it wouldn't keep me from kissing her. I jumped up and crashed my lips to her. She was startled at first, but soon mimicked my actions, molding her lips to mine. It was pure ecstasy to hold her and kiss her again. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not her injuries, her weakness, the creeper vampire staring at us right now or the female vamp looking more frustrated with each passing moment, not even the fact that both of our families were watching. This moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay I have a problem. I suck at endings. This is my attempt at an ending, keep in mind that there is going to be a sequel. Anyway, read it and tell me if you like or, what I'm missing, really anything would help. Side note: Zareenblack - he thinks that because she's being crazy and acting like she hasn't been pretty much dying for the last three days. So, let me know what you think, if you like it I'll leave it, otherwise I'll rewrite/repost it with your suggestions, but I feel like it's missing something. I'll also be posting a A/N today with a little description of what the sequel will be so read that too. Thank you...Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Yeah I'm a Fool For Love**

**BPOV**

I was brought out of my moment by a very amused vampire clearing his throat. Knowing it was Aro, I decided to take a look into his mind.

'_Hmm, we need to break these ties soon or she'll never join the guard. Too much talent to waste. I wonder what's so special about these humans.'_

Little did he know that Chelsea would never be breaking the bonds I have to anyone in this cave. I guess I should crush his dreams before they get too big.

"Edward, I love you, but I have to deal with our guests from Italy." I whispered looking loving into Edward's eyes.

"Okay, love. I'll be here when you're done." God I love this man. I felt more pressure of my shield, now directed at everyone in the room.

"Chelsea? Would you please stop _trying_ to use your powers on my family here?"

"H-how did you know what I was doing?" She asked startled.

"I'm a mental shield and I heard Aro's plans in his mind. Just so you know, I'm covering every mind in this room. No bonds will be broken today." I explained before I turned to Aro. "Aro, though I greatly appreciate your interest in me and my whole family I have some bad news for you. You will not be taking these wolves to use as your 'guard dogs', there is nothing 'special' about my human family and I must decline your offer to join the guard."

"Ha-ha, my child. You truly are one talented vampire!" He exclaimed, "I respect your wishes, but know that this will not be the last time I try to recruit you. We truly would be lucky to have you. For now, we will say goodbye, but I have a feeling we will meet again soon." He said with a smug smile on his face that I was not very fond of.

The Volturi said goodbye to all of us, Aro made sure to shake everyone's hand, but gave up once he realized I really was covering everyone's mind with my shield.

"Very talented, such a shame." He said shaking his head as he walked away.

Once they were gone, we could finally relax. I ran to my father, hugging him tightly and then made it to my vampire, human and werewolf families. Carlisle had been reunited with his parents and childhood friend. Everyone was happy, healthy and alive. I finally made my way back to Edward, the love of my life. I walked up to him slowly, taking in every line of his face, every shade of green in his eyes and the love that radiated from them.

"Never, ever do that to me again." He said quietly as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Never, love."


	31. Chapter 31

So here's what I'm thinking for the sequel. I'll let them be happy for a while, throw in some betrayal by one of the current friendly vampires, add the Volturi finding out about the Cullens. Big fight ensues…I can't decide if I'm gonna turn Edward or any of the Cullens so let me know if you want me to. That's really all I can say without giving up too much, but I need to think it through pretty well. Let me know what you all want to happen and I will to my best. I kind of like the character of Chelsea and when I was trying to find a title I realized that the group that sings 'Fool For Love' also sings a song called 'Chelsea' so maybe that will be the new title, but I feel like that could be misleading unless I have a really good summary. So, tell me what you think and I will get started on this soon. My second story that I've been writing should be up before June 1st, that's my goal and it will be called Wicked little Girls, but I'll post another A/N when it's up. Thanks for all of you support and reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Okay so I'm finally staring to post my new story. It's called 'Wicked Little Girls' and it's going to be really good I swear, but it will take me a while to write it because I'm trying to put a lot of detail and effort into it. On another note, I will start posting the sequel to this story within the next week or two. I will most likely post that one a lot faster than my new one. Sadly, I have not decided on a title, but I'll let you know when I do. Thank you for all of the support! Please try the new story, the prologue is a little darker than my usual, but the story wom't be all dark and serious. Okay, I'm done rambling...Enjoy! :)**

**Summary:**

Bella and Alice are sisters and two of a kind. Their parents and Renee and Marcus Volturi. They are half-vampire/half-pixie and have powers beyond anything the world has ever seen. Alice goes to find Jasper, leaving Bella to rise to the top of the Volturi guard, but while she's protecting the vampire race, who's protecting her. Better than it sounds I swear. I promise lots of good, long battle and some funny flirting. Canon pairings.


	33. Chapter 33

Breakable:

Ok guys/girls…probably girls ;)…I promised you a sequel and I will deliver. I got a bit caught up with my other story/stories, but I'm gonna go ahead and post two at a time because I just got two very sweet reviews asking for a sequel and I can't let you guys down. I just want to say how much it means to me that you for one, still remember this story and two, still like my writing. So, that being said, the name of the story will be 'Breakable' and the first chapter will be up by tomorrow at 2:00 MT because that's when I leave for my girls night and to go see New Moon! I know it's been out for two weeks, but I promised my sister(in-law) that we would see it together so tonight's the night! Ok, I'm gonna get to work, thanks for all of the support!!!


End file.
